


The Masks of Venice

by Zoi no miko (zoi_no_miko)



Series: Glamour & Reverie [4]
Category: Mirrors (2008)
Genre: Changelings, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Fairies, Fauns & Satyrs, Genderbending, M/M, Mentor/Protégé, Mentors, Original Character(s), Threesome - F/M/M, Venezia | Venice, love triangles that end in threesomes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 20:16:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10838637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoi_no_miko/pseuds/Zoi%20no%20miko
Summary: After discovering his Changeling identity at his first Carnivale party, Lazaro wants nothing more than to serve the handsome patrician's son he'd met that night. But even with a tragus of Satyrs to mentor him, finding his place in the world of the fae isn't easy, especially when the man you're in love with is oathsworn to someone else...





	1. Chapter 1

Growing up as the second youngest of eight children meant there was always someone for Lazaro to follow around Venice. His mother, who'd died in childbirth along with what would have been his youngest brother, was little more that a memory of flame colored hair and a warm voice. But there was always someone to take care of him. His second oldest sister, Melia, was twelve when their mother died, and took over the household with help from his other sisters, towing Lazaro and tiny Pia with them to the market. 

His older brothers worked at Father's trade - the delicate and beautiful art of mask-making, in the shop below the small apartement the lived in. Sometimes they would travel with Father to the homes of wealthy customers, ensuring the elaborate masks he made would have the perfect fit. They helped in the shop, and Lazaro joined them once he was old enough - at first just helping to prepare the _cartapesta_ for Father to press into the mask molds, shredding paper and rags, boiling and smashing them, and finally mixing with flour paste. Later he would help clean the masks after they came out of the molds, carefully sanding and priming them for painting. Only his oldest sister, Penina, and his brother Cirino were allowed to help paint and decorate, perfecting delicate brush strokes on simple masks with the aspiration to someday make fine masks as beautiful as Father's.

His brothers also took deliveries to various household throughout Venice, running errands to and fro. Once Lazaro was old enough to keep up he started following along, certain that by the time he was old enough to help that he'd know the city inside and out. He'd certainly know the people - learning the names and faces of craftsmen and merchants and the staff he met who worked for the great families of Venice. And more than just names and faces - it seemed all people cared to talk about was other people, who was fighting and who was fucking.

"It's useful," his Cirino told him with a wink. "It's easier to find people if you know where they will be. It's easier to please people if you know what they will need."

More often than not, Lazaro's birthday happened to fall in the first days of the _Carnevale_ season, which was by far his favorite time of year. The year Lazaro turned fourteen it seemed particularly exciting that he would finally be considered a young man at the start of such a glorious event; the past two years he had done his best to steal away from the house as often as possible, traveling through the canals and alleyways to watch the revelries, sometimes catching sight of grand parties in the Palazzos of Venice's wealthy patrician families, sometimes just spending time in la Piazza, taking in the music and dancing and occasionally begging a morsel of a treat from one of the street vendors. The afternoon before his birthday he'd spent carefully mending a heavy wool doublet that his brother Arrigo had grown out of - his own had grown too short in the sleeves over the winter - making stitches as careful as any his sisters could do until the doublet was smart looking - and more importantly, enough to keep him warm no matter how late he stayed out in the city.

He'd been about to slip from the house in the morning when his father's voice stopped him. "Lazaro. I'd like for you to come help me today."

Lazaro swallowed down a rush of disappointment. The last thing that he wanted was to spend the day inside. "Si, Papi," he replied, slipping out of his carefully mended doublet and climbing up on the tall stool beside his father at his workbench.

The mask his father was working on was a magnificent _Bauta_ , from a detailed mold Lazaro hadn't seen him use before. The edges of the square-jawed mask were adorned with beautiful vine shapes, swirling and twisting together. The base of the mask had been painted a deep and rare blue - surely this mask was for an important client who could afford top coin for such an beautiful design.

"It's very beautiful," he said, and his father smiled.

"Thank you," he replied. "Perhaps someday you will be able to make something just as fine, if you desire."

If he desired? Lazaro had never considered the possibility of doing otherwise. Of course not all boys grew to learn their father's trade, but all four of his brothers and Penina worked in the shop. He liked the feeling of being there, among the beautiful masks as his father and siblings worked on them. More, he liked watching the patrons that visited the shop to browse Father's selection of finished masks or speak to him about special designs. "I'm sure I will, papi," he replied, though for the first time he wasn't so certain.

His father nodded. "I thought today, since it is your birthday, you might wish to paint a mask for yourself. Would you like that?"

"Really?" Lazaro stared at him in amazement. Did his father let all of his older siblings paint their first mask? "Won't it be too big?"

His father chuckled. "Go get a mask from Penina and you'll see."

His sister was working at the back of the workshop in the sunshine, painting careful designs on one of a half-dozen _Pantalone_ masks with their long noses and joyfully arched brows. They did seem smaller than normal, and when she handed him a blank one with a smile he found it fit over the top part of his face surprisingly well. He returned to his father's workbench to find that he'd already set out small pots of paint for him, along with a set of fine brushes and a small, sharpened piece of charcoal.

"Are you sure I can paint it?" he asked as he climbed back onto the stool, still rather surprised at the invitation.

"However you like," his father affirmed. "It's your gift, Lazaro."

For a time Lazaro studied the mask, contemplating its curves and angles, thinking of all the different designs he'd seen in Father's finished work. Perhaps a mask that was split down the middle, he decided, carefully drawing a curling line down the forehead, over the bridge of the nose, then down one side in swooping peaks. He carefully repeated the shape on the other side of the nose, checking his work to make sure the shapes were symmetrical. Then came the base colours - green would be handsome with his hair, he decided, and coated the right half in a deep emerald, repeating careful strokes and trying to keep the tone even as the paint soaked into the smooth cartapesta. The other half he decided to do yellow in beautiful contrast. Then came the details, sketching out careful curling eyebrows and embellishments around the eyes, using the same yellow paint on the green side, then green on the yellow. It was nice, he decided, to focus completely on his work, on trying to mimic what he'd seen his father do with careful exactness.

In what seemed like no time Melia was bringing down lunch. Father had finished applying the gold leaf to the magnificent Bauta was working on, and when they were done eating began to apply the shining wax top coat. 

Lazaro chewed on his bottom lip as he regarded his own work. It seemed plain and clumsy compared to Father's, though he tried to tell himself that was to be expected. He sketched some careful swirling designs around the edges of the mask, then painted them, but when he was finished he wasn't sure if their addition made the mask better or worse. He turned to his father. "Do you think it's alright? Does it need anything else?"

His father regarded the mask for a long moment, and Lazaro tried to discern whether or not he was pleased. "Do you think it needs anything else?"

"I... I don't know, Papi. I'm sorry. I know it's not as nice as yours."

His father smiled, ruffling his hair with gold-flecked fingers. "Don't worry, Lazaro. It's very nice for your first painting. You will have much time to perfect your art if that is what you choose to do. Take it to Penina now, and bring back the new shipment of feathers to me, please."

Penina had finished all five of the other masks in the time it had taken him to paint his, and they all sat drying in the sun. Each bore identical designs of blue and red diamonds over the eyes and up the sides of the nose, gilded with delicate curlicues of silvery grey. Beside them, his looked even more clumsy.

"Don't worry," Penina said, pressing a kiss to the top of his hair. "My first mask looked nothing like Father's. But this one will always be special because you've made it just for you. Si?"

"Si," he agreed, cheered, and returned to his father with the wrapped package she gave him.

Lazaro spent the rest of the afternoon carefully sorting feathers for dying, matching types and lengths. He was a little disappointed not to be out in the city, but surely he could slip away in later the evening - and there would be plenty of days ahead to enjoy Carnevale.

As the light from the windows started to grow dim, his father carefully boxed the beautiful Bauto in straw, along with another Bauto in simple black. "Go put on your doublet, Lazaro. I need you to deliver this to Palazzo Michiel, for Signori Leone Michiel. I need you to take it without delay, as he has requested it for tonight's revelries. Can you do that for me? Do you know the way?"

Lazaro's pulse quickened in excitement. A delivery all by himself? And to the house of one of Venice's grand old families? Who knew what kind of grand revels would they be having and what he might see! "Si, Papi. I know the way."

 

"Good." Was it his imagination, or did his father's smile seem strange? He bent to give Lazaro a kiss. "Go retrieve your mask from Penina's workbench. Once you have finished the delivery you can take your time on your way home. After all, it is Carnevale."

That was exactly what Lazaro wanted to hear. He skipped through the workshop to Penina's workstation to find his mask waiting alone, elegantly waxed and shining, with dark green velvet ribbons tied to the edges. Now that it was finished he decided he liked it; though the designs were still rather clumsy, the colour was vivid and it felt as though it suited him. He carefully tied it to the back of his belt, then took the precious parcel from his father and started on his way.

Palazzo Michiel was a rich mansion on the bank of the grand canal, and despite knowing his way, by the time Lazaro made his way through the busy streets and squares and across the bridges of Venice the sky was inky black. He hurried up the steps and knocked on the door, surprised to find the servant who opened it masked himself. He drew himself up tall. "I have a delivery for Signori Leone Michiel from master Bronzino."

The masked figure nodded. "Of course, please come in. You may take your delivery down that hall to the third door on the right."

Lazaro followed his instructions, and when he pushed open the door found the small parlour occupied by woman in full Carnevale costume, a beautiful white dress trimmed with gold and a finely painted _Volto_ mask covering her whole face. Through the eyeholes, her gaze seemed merry.

"Thank you for your delivery," she said, taking the parcel from him. Her voice, though muffled by the Volto, sounded very familiar. Lazaro wracked his memory of the people he'd met from the house of Michiel. Was she one of the maids? "Duca Leone has invited you to stay for his revels tonight," she continued. "If you would please put on your mask, I will escort you there."

"Me?" Lazaro turned around to make sure there was no-one in the room.

"Of course," she replied. "Are you not the youngest son of master maskmaker Bronzino, Lazaro?" Then she winked, and Lazaro realized with a shock who he was speaking with.

"Penina?"

"Shhh," said the young woman behind the mask. "Hurry and put your mask on. We mustn't keep Duca Leone waiting."

Did she mean Signori Michiel? Lazaro wondered. He carefully tied his pantalone mask over his eyes, feeling a strange, buzzing thrill run through him as he did. He hadn't heard of anyone in Venice with such a title, even members of the oldest patrician families. He followed Penina through a door at the back of the parlor, surprised when they stepped out into a large, grand courtyard lit with torches and ringed with tall hedges. Clearly Palazzo Michiel was even more grand than he could have imagined!

The courtyard was already busy with groups of masked revelers, talking and laughing in the torchlight. When Penina took him through the doors at the end of the courtyard and back into the Palazzo it was to even more activity in a grander house than he could have ever imagined. The entryway was brightly lit with what must have been hundreds of candles, revealing opulent marble halls, and finely plastered walls hung with beautiful paintings. Guests mingled in costumes far more fantastical than anything he'd ever seen, even at the busiest parties in la Piazza. He stopped short as a man passed him wearing a pantalone mask painted like a bird. From the bottom of his brilliant blue velvet doublet cascaded a train made of hundreds of large, brilliant peacock feathers. What expense!

 

"Come on," Penina whispered, catching hold of his hand with her free one and towing him up the grand staircase. Even her dress was marvelous, Lazaro realized, catching sight of a delicate pink silk under-dress through the slashes in her sleeves, white beading sparkling over the bodice of her over-dress. How had she come by such a marvelous garment?

She took him to a grand set of carved double doors - clearly the rooms of the master of the house - and knocked. The man who opened them was taller than anyone Lazaro had ever met, his face hidden behind a plain white Balto. Penina held out the parcel and gave a polite curtsey. "A delivery for the Duca, from master Bronzino."

"Perfect timing!" Called a voice from behind him. "Please come in!"

Lazaro followed Penina inside the opulent rooms to find a young man who must have been scarcely older than Penina herself. Though Lazaro hadn't thought it possible, his clothes were even more fine than those that he'd seen downstairs, the fabric of his ornately trimmed doublet shimmering purple in the candlelight, then blue. Grand as they were, they paled in comparison to the man himself, sapphire blue eyes set in fine boyish features, his skin soft as cream. His short, golden-brown hair seemed almost weightless, swept back from his face. And his ears... Lazaro stared. Surely it must be some trick of the light that they appeared pointed?

The young man took the parcel from Penina and untied it, smiling widely as he lifted the fine mask. "Your father has outdone himself yet again, Penina. Please give him my thanks, as I will when he next visits." He tied it into place over his face, then turned his attention to Lazaro. "And you must be the youngest Bronzino, yes? I've heard much about you. Thank you for bringing this to me." He glanced to Penina. "I see it did not happen as your father had hoped?"

"It seems not, my lord."

"No matter. Everything in it's time." Duca Leone looked back to Lazaro. "You and your sister are my welcome guests tonight. If you wish, I have an old doublet you may borrow in thanks for the safe delivery of my mask. Please enjoy anything you wish - you are most welcome in my household. You will see many wondrous things tonight. I hope you will take advantage of my hospitality and enjoy them to the fullest."

Head spinning, Lazaro let Penina help him into a doublet of finely trimmed green velvet as the Duca and his manservant left the room. At least he'd stick out less, he reasoned, despite his wonder at wearing something finer than any garment he'd ever touched. And at least his mask matched. He felt pleased with himself for choosing the colour. And at least Penina was with him.

That relief, it seemed, was short lived. They'd barely returned to the main hall when a man in flowing silk robes caught Penina by the hand. "Bella ragazza!" he declared, drawing her into the throng of dancers, and before Lazaro could follow her they'd been swept into the lively dance.

Bewildered, he looked around. What was he to do with himself? He stepped out of the way of a group of laughing revelers, tucking himself against one of the hall's grand pillars like he was keeping out of the way in the busy market.

Of course - the market. This wasn't so different from that, or from being in la Piazza. He let himself look over the revelers, listening for conversation, and felt himself relax. People were happy here, he realized. And friendly with each other. He could spend the evening watching and admiring the revelries of Carnevale, just like he'd planned.

He slipped around to the other side pillar to be closer to a couch full of guests, and bumped into a blond-haired boy who couldn't have been any older than himself. He was wearing a pantalone mask as well, and Lazaro recognized the cheerful designs his sister had been painting earlier in the day.

"Sorry," the boy said, quickly stepping back despite the fact that Lazaro had bumped into him. He clearly felt even more out of place than Lazaro did. Lazaro felt a rush of sympathy and gave the boy a smile.

"Oh no, it's my fault. This place is so overwhelming I hardly know what to do with myself!"

"It is, isn't it?" Through the eye holes of his mask, the boy's blue eyes looked distinctly relieved at the admission. "My tutor brought me here, but he left to get us something to eat and... it's been some time now...." Under the mask's long nose, his lips pinched in worry.

"Perhaps I could help you find him?" The offer came before Lazaro could think twice about it. "I think I saw the banquet hall from the stairs. We could go there and check?"

A little more of the tension left the other boy's shoulders. "Would you? I'd be so grateful."

"Of course." Feeling confident, Lazaro took his hand and started through the crowd.

The next room held three long tables, all laid with a most sumptuous feast, groups of revelers scattered throughout. The rich smell of it made Lazaro's stomach growl, but he ignored it, starting down between two of the tables, still holding the other boy's hand tightly. "Do you see him anywhere?"

"Not yet...." The boy searched the faces of seated guests as they passed by, then starting up the next aisle. When they reached the end he shook his head. "He's not here."

Lazaro frowned. "Maybe in the kitchens? I think I could find the way. I'm good at stuff like that."

The boy hesitated. "Maybe we could just sit and have something to eat? It's been so long since lunch...."

Was he allowed? Lazaro hardly recognized half the things laid out on the table. But Duca Leone had told them to make themselves welcome, and his new friend was hungry too. "Of course."

He didn't realize how hungry he'd been until he took his first bite of some kind of pasta, finding it to be more savory and flavourful than anything he'd ever tasted before. Wondering at the taste, he tried another dish. There were tiny, crispy pastries, some kind of succulent roast, crispy vegetables and soft, fluffy white bread. Someone passed behind them and filled their goblets with what tasted like a spiced wine, and encouraged by his new friend's actions, Lazaro drank deeply and ate everything in front of him.

"Do you know why they call him Duca Leone?" He asked the other boy once his hunger was sated.

He shook his head. "It seems very strange, doesn't it? I've heard father speak about many of the men he works with, but he's never mentioned anyone with such a title in the _Maggior Consiglio_."

His companion was from one of the old families, Lazaro realized, feeling suddenly and once again out of place. Then he mentally scolded himself. Was this not the point of Carnevale, for people to come together regardless of class? Was it not why they wore masks and did not exchange names? He was the invited guest of the master of the house. That should be enough to belong. "Wherever the title comes from, he's certainly very beautiful."

"Is he? Have you met him before, then?"

Before Lazaro could answer, they were both distracted by a group of revelers who claimed spots at the banquet table a few seats away from them - four men and two women. While most of the other revelers were decked in layers of dazzling finery, all of these wore nothing except strange hose made of fur and sashes tied aroun their hips. On their heads each wore an elaborate headdresses with flowers and a pair of strange, spiralling horns. Even the two women were as bare-breasted as the cortigiana, and all six wore women's _Colombina_ masks, baring laughing, red-painted mouths.

Lazaro stared. Even in the heat of summer he'd never seen such a thing, not at a gathering like this. It should have shocked him, but somehow it seemed... glamourous. Beautiful. The man closest to him - well built but strange with long, loose hair like a bird's plumes, turned to look at him with mismatched eyes, and in a rush of embarrassment at being caught staring Lazaro quickly looked down at his plate.

"Are they allowed to be so... naked?" the boy beside him whispered, and Lazaro shook his head.

"I don't know!"

"One of them is coming over!"

Lazaro looked up to find one of the mostly-naked men standing on the other side of the table from him, smiling. Not the one with the mismatched eyes - this one seemed younger, and what Lazaro could see of his face was elfin and comely. His dark hair was cut fashionably short, curling around his ears. "You're new here, aren't you?"

For a moment Lazaro wasn't sure how to respond. "This is the first Carnevale I have had the fortune of an invitation from Duca Leone," he managed to stammer out, and the man nodded, his smile kind.

"Don't worry," he said. "I was new here only a few years ago. You'll find your place by the end of the night. In fact...." he glanced over at his friends, and the man with the mismatched eyes nodded him on. "My friend says he sees the spirit of a great musician in you. Perhaps if you would like you could join us and try your hand? We're all musicians. We would be happy to teach you."

At music? The thought was absurd, but at the same time... something about it was strangely appealing. He could sing, of course, but learning to play music was a luxury for the wealthy.

As if sensing his hesitation, the man straightened. "Think on it, childling. My name is Alessio. Join us when you're ready."

Lazaro watched him return to the others, wondering at his offer. You will see many wondrous things tonight, his beautiful host had told him, encouraging him to pursue them. This was certainly the most wondrous thing he'd seen so far. Perhaps that was what he was meant to do.

"You should go with them," said the boy beside him softly, and Lazaro looked to find the boy watching him with a slightly wistful smile.

No, Lazaro realized. He already knew what he needed to do. He smiled and shook his head. "I promised I'd help you find your tutor, didn't I? Let's go check in the courtyard."

"But...."

"It's alright." Lazaro caught hold of his hand again, giving it a squeeze. "I promise. I'll stay with you until we find him. Let's go."

He slipped off the bench, tugging the boy along with him. As they neared the group of musicians Alessio looked up at him expectantly, and Lazaro felt a twinge of regret.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I appreciate your offer, but I'm already committed."

"Committed?" The man with the mismatched eyes gave him a curious smile. His Italian was strangely accented. "Surely you must know that you're one of us, child."

"That may be. But I need to help my friend first."

Alessio nodded amicably. "As you should. When you're ready, come find us. We'll only be playing for the party for the next few hours, but we'll be here all night."

The boy pressed close to him as they stepped out into the courtyard. "Thank you. You didn't have to."

"I know." Lazaro smiled, squeezing his hand again. "But I like you."

Smiling, the boy lowered his head. "You are like them, you know. Not the naked, I mean. But you're... special."

Lazaro felt his cheeks flush under his mask, and he gave a nervous laugh. "Well... tonight everyone is, right? Let's go find your tutor."

The courtyard was far less busy than when he'd arrived, Lazaro discovered, and colder. They moved back inside quickly, and he made his way around the outside of the great hall, weaving his way through the crowd as the other boy searched through the sea of masks. There were doors off of the hall to smaller parlors where revelers talked and laughed and in one rather embarrassing case were engaged in undoubtedly carnal acts. Was that normal, Lazaro wondered as they quickly exited the room? Perhaps another part of carnevale?

"Maybe we'll be able to see him from the stairs," he suggested, and the other boy nodded, following where he lead.

Halfway up the staircase, Lazaro managed to see an empty spot on the railing overlooking the hall. He pushed the other boy towards it, then tried to peer over his shoulder. "Do you see him?"

"I'm not sure...."

Lazaro watched him scan the crowd carefully, blue eyes narrowing. Then they heard a voice from down below. "There you are, young master!"

"There he is!" The boy let out a breath of relief, then called back. "Stay there! I'll come to you!" He grabbed Lazaro's hand, and before he could think Lazaro found himself pulled back down the stairs and through the crowd, not released until the other boy was throwing his arms up around the shoulders of a tall man.

"This is my tutor," he said to Lazaro as he pulled back, and Lazaro stared in amazement at the man's mountainous build, wondering how on earth they could have missed seeing him before. The skin that he could see around the edges of the Bauta he wore was a strange blue grey, and large horns sat on his head in the middle of white-blonde hair. "Zio, he helped me find you. This is...." he stopped suddenly. "I'm sorry, I don't know your name."

"No names tonight," his tutor said, but inclined his head towards Lazaro. "But our thanks, young man. I must take my student to meet someone now. Perhaps we'll meet again later?"

"Oh..." the boy seemed disappointed, so Lazaro gave him a warm smile.

"I'm sure we can find each other. I'll recognize your mask. Or you can come find me. I'll go spend time with the musicians."

"Of course." The other boy seemed cheered, and stepped in to give him a warm hug. "Until then."

He disappeared into the crowd, and Lazaro found himself alone again. Strangely, though, he didn't feel so out of place any more. Seeing the other boy reunited with his tutor had left a warm energy in his body, like everything was right with the world. Though he didn't even know what the other boy looked like, Lazaro couldn't help but think that he'd never forget him, if they never saw each other again.

In the hall, the song changed, becoming more upbeat again. Surely it must be the strange, half-naked men he'd seen before, Lazaro realized, and without giving it a second thought began to wind his way through the crowd to the source of the music, feeling as sure-footed as he felt lighthearted.

The sextet, when he reached them, were playing on a low platform, moving and dancing together as they did. The strange, furry hose they all wore ended in shoes that looked like hooves, he realized, staring at them in amazement. Like goats legs. No... those _were_ their legs, paird with short tails that flicked below the knots of the scarves they wore as belts.

"Childling! You found us!" Alessio caught sight of him and broke into a grin, crossing the platform and stepping down to meet him. Lazaro, still staring at the man's hooves, caught sight of his own feet and felt a strange shock of excitement. The rough-woven hose he'd been wearing was gone - and in its place was shining fur covering his legs the same colour as his red hair.

"And it seems you found yourself, too," Alessio said, still smiling widely. "See? You are like us."

Lazaro ran his hand over the fur on his thigh, finding it delightfully soft and silky. He gave an experimental tug. Yes - it was definitely his. He looked up at Alessio in astonishment. "How? What are we?"

"I'll explain everything later," Alessio said. "Only know that this is why Duca Leone invited you here tonight. For now, come play with us!" He thrust the small drum he was holding into Lazaros hands, then pulled him up onto the platform. After a moment's hesitation he tucked the drum under his arm as he'd seen Alessio carry it, quickly discovering how to balance it so that he could beat a rhythm with both hands. It was surprisingly easy to match the tempo of the others around him, and before Lazaro knew it he was completely caught up in the revelry, playing song after song with them like nothing else existed in the world. Goblets of wine were passed around, leaving him feeling flushed and dizzy, but despite of that he never fell out of rhythm.

"You'll make a fine foundling," Alessio murmured next to his ear as they finished, tugging him off the edge of the platform. "Come with us now, childling, and we'll tell you the story of our kind."

Taken into a small parlour, Lazaro found himself pulled dizzily into what seemed like a nest of pillows, the furry-legged musicians, who lounged against each other with comfortable familiarity, caring nothing of their near nudity. They were called the _Satiro_ , Alessio told him a smile, the mythical spirits of art, music and passion.

The man with the mismatched eyes, who introduced himself as Davi and was apparently from France, told him more, tales of the world of the fata that they belonged to, of finding ways to live among mortals, to inspire them, to gain energy for their magic from that inspiration. The Palazzo Michiel was far more than it seemed, he learned, housing a doorway into this magical hideaway, the freehold of Duca Leone, whose strange title was to honor his lordship over the precious space. Once a year at the beginning of Carnevale the Duca invited any children aged fourteen or older throughout the city that had been found to be sleeping fata, and with the help of enchanted masks, helped them to discover their true natures. 

At some point in the evening Penina found them, taking off her mask as she sank down onto the pillows beside him. Her blue eyes seemed to glint silver, her normally strawberry blonde hair full, fluffy and nearly white. Delicate, spiraling lines decorated her cheekbones. "So this is what you are after all," she said with a smile, and Lazaro felt a soft pang.

"You aren't Satiro? How can that be?"

"The spirit of the fata are attracted to fata, but not all children will belong to the same kith as their mortal parents," Alessio told him. "And many children will not be fata, or only share a little of our magic."

Penina nodded. "Only father and I are like this. Melia is different completely. And now you." She smiled, leaning in to kiss him sweetly. "Don't worry, Lazaro. You're still an artist. If you wish to learn our craft I know that you will be great. But it is also important to learn of your own kith."

Alessio nodded. "If you wish, I will offer you tutelage for a year and a day, as is our way. Think on it as long as you need to. And you are welcome to stay with us for the rest of the evening if you wish. We'll see you home safely in the morning."

"I'll make sure Father knows you are in good hands," Penina assured him. She pressed another kiss to his cheek before pulling her mask into place, disappearing back into the grand hall.

The longer Lazaro stayed in the company of the Satiro, the more he felt as though he belonged. It felt warm and good and real in their presence, trading songs and stories as the night grew late. Lazaro even told a few of his own, changing the names of people and places, bringing the others to laughter. It would be strange, of course, leaving his family to learn of this new world. But it would be exciting, too. It would be magical.

One of Satiro - Enzo - slipped away with another masked fata, followed by the blonde haired woman, Mimi. Then Davi and Sylvana. Finally only he and Alessio remained, and the comely young Satiro let Lazaro rest his head on his lap as they lounged, stroking his hair with fond gentleness. Before Lazaro knew it the man's sweet voice had lulled him to sleep.

The freehold was silent when he awoke. His head was pillowed on a cushion, not Alessio's lap, his mask set carefully beside him. It, like himself, seemed transformed - the green paint shone as if made of glass, and the yellow had become a rich gold, his painted designs raised into delicate molded swirls. Even without the enchanted mask on, he could see the soft red fur that covered his legs, and his dainty hooves, and he thought excitedly of being able to find a looking glass to be able to see the small horns that he could feel growing from his head.

Lazaro sat up and tied his mask over his eyes, slipping silently from the parlour past a couch where two lovers slept twined together, unconcerned with their own nudity. Outside in the corridor he found Alessio speaking quietly with Duca Leone, his unmasked face impishly attractive even next to the Duke's radiant beauty.

Duca Leone smiled warmly. "I'm so glad you could finely join us, Lazaro of the Satiro. Did you enjoy yourself last night?"

"Very much. Thank you for your generous invitation," Lazaro replied, bowing his head respectfully. Then a thought occurred to him. "Duca, if I may. There was another young man here last night wearing one of my sister's masks. We didn't exchange names, but he was here with his tutor. His, ah, very tall tutor? Is he also of the fata?"

"Savolo's charge? Yes, of course. They just left, I'm afraid... but if you hurry you may be able to catch them."

That was all Lazaro needed to hear. He raced through the grand hall, ignoring the couches and their sleeping guests. In daylight, the courtyard beyond was only a small piece of what looked to be astonishingly large and beautiful gardens, but he would have to investigate them later. For now he rushed through the door to the parlour where he'd met his sister, through the halls of Palazzo Michiel and out onto the grand canal.

Out on the water, a fine gondola bearing the crest of house Carseni on the side of the _felze_ poled slowly away. Lazaro shaded his eyes against the brightness of the morning sun, trying to identify its inhabitants. A man at the front of the gondola looked over to him - broad shouldered, with a strange, bluish gray hue to his skin. Large horns protruded from his white-blond hair. Had that been the man he'd met last night?

The man called something towards the felze, and after a moment another man emerged from inside the felze. Spotting Lazaro, he smiled widely, waving.

For a moment, Lazaro didn't recognize him. Then he spotted the mask hanging from his belt, decorated with Penina's designs. He was indeed the boy he'd met the night before, Lazaro realized, awakened to his fata self just as Lazaro had been. He waved back joyfully, taking in his surprisingly handsome features, his blond hair now near white, like his tutors, tiny horns poking from the midst of it.

The boy made a motion towards his head as the gondola rowed away. 

For a moment Lazaro stared, confused. Then he realized he was still wearing his mask. He fumbled hurriedly with the ribbons, tugging at the knot until he could pull it from his face. Could the boy see him? He could barely make him out against the glare of the sun off the water.

"I'm Lazaro!" he yelled. "What's your name?"

He heard a voice call back, but he couldn't make out the response. For a moment he considered running after the gondola, wondering if he could make it along the walkways in front of the grand palazzos fast enough to catch up.

"Did you catch him?"

Lazaro turned to smile at Alessio. "Not quite. But we're fata. We'll meet again."

His to-be-mentor smiled. "Of that, childling, I have no doubt."

~~~


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lazaro begins his tutelage as a newly awakened Satiro. But the search for his driving passion does not come as easily as expected.

Lazaro spent his first few months in the world of the Fata tucked away in a Satiro glen with the rest of his tragus - an ancient vineyard that was part of the Michiel family estates, the grand home and winery set into tunnels in the hills that radiated the warmth and glamour of generations of fae and mortal passion. Even in the down season the estate had no lack of visitors - travellers and merchant caravans seeking a warm bed, benefiting from fata and kinain hospitality and leaving behind coin and glamour from an evening of music and revelry. 

It was a common hideaway for the tragus during the cold of winter. During the day Lazaro learned, mostly from Alessio but from the others as well, until he knew all the popular forms of dance, and was passably talented at each instrument they played.

"None of them call to you?" Alessio asked, and, feeling disappointed in himself, Lazaro shook his head.

"I'm sorry. I really enjoy playing with all of you. But I feel like I could play any of them and be just as happy. Is that bad?"

His mentor shook his head, his smile kind, and squeezed Lazaro's shoulder reassuringly. "Not bad, childling. You have your whole life to learn and grow. In time you will find your instrument." 

Lazaro learned practical skills, too - magics and sword forms and combat, more ways to protect himself and others than the informal street brawling he'd learned as a child. He practiced sums, which had never been his forte, and reading, which he enjoyed rather more. But still nothing specifically called to him.

"All skill is strength," Alessio told him as they left the sword ring, both sweat-streaked and exhausted. "Learn all you can now, childling. In time you will discover your true passion, and your skills will allow you to pursue it with all your heart."

In time. 

He couldn't help but feel frustrated when something deep inside him felt, no, _knew_ that he had once been as adept as they. Skills, memories from a former fae life teased at the edges of his awareness. He'd left Venice to follow Alessio, to accept his mentorship, but part of him longed to be home, to see his family again. To see... Lazaro wet his lips, remembering the young Signore Carseni. Part of him had wanted to seek the other boy out immediately, but he was painfully aware that, without the anonymity of a mask, his own status and upbringing left him far out of Beniamino's league. So he would travel, and train, and hope that by the time he returned home he would at least be able to provide enough value as a fata to be worthy of seeking out the object of his affections.

By the time they arrived in Florence Lazaro was already farther away from home than he'd ever been, though the springtime countryside was breathtakingly beautiful, fresh and full of life, with Florence much the same.

"The center for learning and the arts in all of Italy," Alessio murmured with a smile, falling into step beside him. "Made rich by the great Medici family. There is much opportunity for us here. Opportunity to inspire through music, to model for artists, to move among the city's passionate..."

"More so than Venice?"

"Different than Venice. That which is new or longed for can often inspire more glamour. So we travel here, to Milan, Rome, even into France at times. But for a few of us, Florence is home."

It certainly seemed that way, with various members of their party greeting people in the street with familiarity. Lazaro hadn't realized how different from Venice it would be, with the wide paved streets and rich men on horseback. But there were things that were familiar, too - the buzz of the market, the conversation. The people. By the time they entered the gates of what proved to be a fine household he felt ready to explore all Florence had to offer.

Enzo's cousin, he discovered, was a wealthy merchant happy to house their rag-tag crew, and happier to enjoy their music. It felt good, warm and sweet with the _glamour_ that Lazaro was beginning to feel like he could truly understand and make use of. That the Tragus all took the same room together was no hardship; they had often slept in close quarters in the winery and on the road to Florence, and Lazaro was well used to catching glimpses of his new friends' pursuit of physical pleasure, trading partners with joy and abandon. He could feel them reach for each other in the dark, feel their joy, their passion. He was no stranger to attraction himself, or arousal, and began to anticipate the day in his tutelage where they would reach for him, too.

"Do you not participate?" He asked Alessio as they bedded down that night in the room their tragus had been given, watching Mimi and Sylvana draw a pretty young man from the household into one of the large, plush mattresses. He'd never witnessed his kith bed a mortal before, and the girls stripped off their dresses until they wore naught but their fur and bare skin, trading kisses with the man with happy laughter.

Alessio smiled, resting his head on his elbow on the soft mattress they'd taken for their bed. His gaze moved over the others, appreciative. "Often. But for now I am here for you. I am happy to focus on being your mentor."

Lazaro felt a pang of worry. "I don't want to keep you from pleasure...."

"There are many pleasures in life. Such as admiring such beauty."

Though he was tired, Lazaro couldn't help but be drawn to the scene. Despite having been aware of many such escapades between them in the months since he'd joined them, it was delightful to finally be able to watch openly, and he felt his body flush with a familiar longing. "It does feel very nice," he murmured, shifting slightly to keep his growing erection from tenting the quilt they curled under.

"It is natural for our kind to find pleasure in the passion of others," Alessio murmured. "It's not just the three of them you can feel right now, is it? Davi and Enzo are having love with our dear host, whose glamour is most delightful....."

Were they? Lazaro let himself relax, tried to draw in all of the tendrils of energy he was feeling. His tragus was familiar, welcoming. And yes, the mortal tendrils of glamour that were brighter than the others, full of pleasure and longing for more. A soft, pleased hum escaped Lazaro's throat before he could think about it, and Alessio's smile widened.

"There, childling. Revel in it. Pleasure yourself if you wish. Enjoy the glamour that surrounds you."

Somehow the idea seemed completely reasonable, and Lazaro's hand slid down to curl around his cock with no self-consciousness. He let his eyes move over the threesome on the bed, smiling as the girls now took turns lavishing attention on the mortal's cock, their hands teasing each other. He thought again of Ben, imagining the warmth of his voice thick with pleasure, the way he might taste in Lazaro's mouth. He felt another wave of glamour, warm and familiar. Alessio.

His comely young mentor smiled as Lazaro turned his gaze back towards him, brown eyes warm and fond. Surely these were skills he needed to learn as a Satiro. Would Alessio reach for him as he did others, teach him this pleasure? Lazaro felt his cock twitch harder with want under his own touch. He wanted him to, he realized, feeling another rush of desire, longing for Alessio to close the space between them.

Alessio's smile widened, even as his eyes narrowed appreciatively. Surely he must be able to feel Lazaro's want. His only move, however, was to reach out and stroke an errant curl back from Lazaro's face, fingertips just brushing his skin. "In time you will come to know how much opportunity there is in the world to share passion," he murmured. "Your Satiro soul will remember the passion of the lifetimes you've lived, even if your mind does not. Whether that be music, art, or physical pleasure. You'll be able to sense and recognize who will be open to your pursuits. You'll feel confident in pursuing them."

"In time?" Lazaro tried not to feel disappointed. But he was still a few years younger than Alessio, still barely a man. He shouldn't expect....

"When it feels right for you," Alessio agreed softly, and suddenly Lazaro understood.

It was up to him, to pursue the passion he wanted. To reach for Alessio, for any of the others. To show that he was ready to know the pleasures of the Satiro. He felt a shiver of excitement at the realization, and another warm pulse of desire from Alessio.

"I think now feels right to me," he said, arching close and turning his face up to press a warm, sweet kiss to Alessio's smiling mouth.

His mentor hummed, pleased and approving, drawing him close. He was hard too, Lazaro realized with a rush of arousal, and he pressed his body against Alessio boldly, reveling in the feel of Alessio's hard cock against his belly, sliding alongside his own. Kissing Alessio was just as delightful, and Lazaro found it easy to follow his lead, mimicking the caresses of his lips, trading licks and soft nibbles with delightful abandon. In truth, he found he hardly had to think about it, instinctively knowing how to move with the other man, his body confident in the pursuit of pleasure.

"See? I told you that you would remember," Alessio murmured, smiling. He nuzzled along Lazaro's jaw, breath warm against his ear, hands caressing his body, his back. "I'll teach you anything you wish to learn, sweetling. As much or as little as you desire."

What did he desire? Lazaro felt another shudder of pleasure as Alessio's fingers trailed down his spine, rubbing gently at the muscle just above his tail, which was surprisingly pleasurable. He glanced to the other trio to find that Mimi and Sylvana had pulled away on their own, trading kisses and caresses in show to their lover, gasping in pleasure as their fingers teased between each other's thighs. How lovely it would be, he thought, to make another gasp and squirm in pleasure like that. He reached to curl his fingers around Alessio's cock, finding him a little thicker than he was, squeezing experimentally and giving him a slow stroke from root to tip.

Alessio's eyes closed with a soft, pleased moan, hips arching up against his palm just a little. Lazaro couldn't help but find it incredibly gratifying, so he continued exploring him with his fingers, caressing in long strokes, fingers moving over his cockhead and coming away arousingly wet.

"Feels so good," Alessio breathed against his neck, licking up the length, pressing warm, sucking kisses just under his ear. His fingers stroked over Lazaro's hip, leaving furrows in his red-brown fur before taking him in hand as well, matching Lazaro's slow strokes.

"Oh!" How did it feel so different from touching himself? Lazaro's hips stuttered up against his palm unconsciously, craving more. At the same time, he realized that he couldn't last long, his body trembling with excitement and pleasure, singing just from the caress of Alessio's fingers. He tightened his grip around Alessio's cock slightly, starting to stroke him more firmly. "Alessio, I - I don't think I can...."

His words were cut off by a kiss, hard and hungry, by a surge of glamour so strong he felt nearly dizzy with it. "Don't hold back," his mentor breathed, free arm tightening around him as he continued to work his cock. "God, childling, your glamour... so sweet....!"

 _His_ glamour? The realization was astonishing. But of course Alessio would be able to feel him too, wouldn't he? Feel how good it was to be touched, how wondrous it was to finally discover this pleasure with another, so much more wondrous than any pleasure he'd ever pursued himself. Lazaro closed his eyes with a sigh and let himself go to it, body singing in pleasure, and in moments was spilling in Alessio's fingers, pleasure bright and beautiful.

He was aware of Alessio moaning against his skin, sucking hard at the crook of his neck, his hips stuttering urgently against Lazaro's palm. And that was just as good, his nerves singing with pleasure even in the aftermath of his own. He stroked his lover more quickly, fingers tightening around him, and felt a rush of triumph as Alessio's climax washed over him, his glamour heady and beautiful as he spilled in Lazaro's fingers and on his stomach.

"Channel it," Alessio gasped against his ear. "Store it. You must master the glamour you create, don't let it master you...."

Of course, just like Alessio had taught him. But that felt good too, taking command of the energy that infused him, calming and banking it until the wildness was tamed into a reassuring support of magic. He laughed breathlessly as he did, turning his face up to Alessio to kiss his smiling mouth over and over.

"Will it always feel like this?" he breathed, and Alessio smiled, still cuddling him close.

"Of course. Often better. As long as your care is to arouse the passion of your lovers then you will always find joy and glamour in it."

Lazaro thought of Ben and smiled. What a joy it would be to please him! "And you'll teach me all the ways to do so?"

"Everything you wish," Alessio promised. He nuzzled a kiss to the base of one horn. "More tonight, if you wish. So many mortals approach passion with only the goal of climax. But you will learn that afterward - especially with a young lover - the pleasure can only grow. You will have time to explore each other's bodies for as long as you like, to slowly build their pleasure and desire again...."

"And you'll teach me that now?" Lazaro cuddled into him, smiling. How could he not want more, with how sweet it had been?

"Gladly," Alessio murmured, and pulled him into another kiss.

It was wonderful to learn from his mentor, he soon discovered, mimicking Alessio's touch, responding to his gentle instructions. Exploring his body with his hands and mouth, licking at his half-hard cock and feeling him respond to the stimulation. It was more wonderful just being with him, warm in a sea of glamour, being part of it. The taste of his cock was magnificent, and Lazaro reveled in it, sucking at his cockhead, letting his lips slide down his shaft for the pleasure of having him in his mouth.

The girls on the bed seemed determined to drive their mortal near mad with pleasure, and when Sylvana pulled out a phallus-shaped ornament from her bags Lazaro couldn't help but be distracted, watching her buckle it around her hips. That they meant to both have their mortal lover at once was surprisingly enthralling, and he felt his own cock twitch harder at the thought of it.

Alessio, following his gaze, gave an approving hum. His fingers stroked through Lazaro's hair. "The first year we came to Florence, when Enzo was my mentor, we took his cousin to bed like that. It was beyond delightful to feel his glamour as he took me, compounded by the pleasure of Enzo filling him, mastering him with his cock....."

"Oh!" that thought was even more enthralling, though Lazaro wasn't certain which position he wanted most. "Will I learn that, too?"

"Anything you wish," Alessio assured him again.

What did he wish? Lazaro watched Sylvana kneel behind the man, teasing the phallus toy down the crease of his ass. How would that feel? He moved to straddle Alessio's lap, grinding back against his cock, finding it unexpectedly good to feel the hard width of his organ nestle between his ass cheeks.

"I want this," he breathed, craving the intensity of sensation the mortal man was surely feeling as Sylvana pushed into him. How could it be anything but amazing, with how delicious the man's glamour was?

Under him, Alessio smiled, then moved to flip them, pressing Lazaro back into the pillows, grinding against his ass. "Give me your hand, sweetling. Let me teach you the most useful spell you'll ever learn. And you'll always, always have glamour for it."

The cantrip was easy, and in moments his fingers were filled with a wonderful, sweet-smelling slickness. Alessio smiled, stroking his fingers through it, then moved down to lap at his cock. HIs slick fingers teased between Lazaro's thighs, rubbing pleasure into the crease of his ass, over his hole, leaving him squirming, aching for more.

"Please," he gasped, whimpering as Alessio's lips parted over the head of his cock, his lips sliding down the shaft completely to the hilt. At the same time his fingers breached him, careful but insistent, and Lazaro found himself overwhelmed by more pleasure than he'd ever thought possible.

Was this how that mortal man felt? He forced his eyes open to look, squirming unconsciously between Alessio's mouth and fingers as he did. The young man was between Mimi's thighs, rocking into her, rocking back onto Sylvana's cock just as urgently. All three moaned, gasped in pleasure as they moved together, and Lazaro cried out as Alessio's fingers twisted inside him, teasing up against a point of bright-hot perfection.

The pleasure was exquisite, and the glamour he could feel from his mentor was warm with satisfaction. But it wasn't what he wanted. He squirmed onto Alessio's fingers with a whimper. "Alessio, please...."

"More?" "Alessio lavished attention on the head of his cock, working a third finger into him with slow, careful thrusts. 

For a moment it was too much, felt too full, but something in the back of Lazaro's mind recognized the situation with familiarity, recognized the pleasure that was to come. He closed his eyes on a moan as Alessio began to move his fingers in slow thrusts, discomfort quickly changing to pleasure. "Oh... yes, more. Please take me... like that, I want to feel you....."

The pulse of glamour he felt from Alessio at his words was all the answer he needed. Alessio groaned as he swallowed his cock again, suckling at him one last time before pulling away. He grabbed one of the cushions. "Turn over, then, sweetling. Lay on this."

Lazaro tried not to squirm in anticipation. Would it hurt, to be taken for the first time, as it was said to for girls? How could it, when it has felt so good to have Alessio's fingers inside him? He sighed as Alessio pressed a warm kiss to the back of his neck, then continued to kiss down his spine, finally drawing the flat of his tongue over his his ass. That felt even better than fingers, Lazaro quickly discovered, though not as deep - wet and strong, teasing his sensitive nerve endings, pushing into him again and again, wiggling and thrusting until all he could think of was more.

"Please," he gasped, squirming, back arching. "Alessio, please...!"

"God, sweetling...." Alessio's breath was hot against his wet hole. Then he moved to lavish kisses on the back of his neck again, his glamour vivid with want. He whispered the cantrip again as he urged Lazaro's thighs further apart, and moments later Lazaro felt the slick, blunt head of his cock press against him, rubbing against him, pressing, teasing. Part of him wanted to beg for it, and he shivered underneath him, whimpering as he tried to wiggle back against him.

"Shhh..." Alessio's kisses were warm against his ear as he pressed a little harder against him - thicker than expected, Lazaro realized. "Just relax, childling... push back against me... Satiro are made for this, to find pleasure in this. Just relax and I'll make you feel so good...."

Lazaro bit his lip, doing as instructed, and for a brief moment all he knew was the intensity of Alessio's cock stretching him open - too much, too big. Then his body accepted it, as if he'd done it a thousand times, and Alessio was sliding deep into him, groaning against his ear, his glamour matching the rush of pleasure that filled him.

"That's it," his lover breathed, words stuttering as he rolled his hips against Lazaro's ass.The movement sent another surge of pleasure through Lazaro, and he groaned, pushing up against Alessio's cock as much as he could. "Incredible. Your glamour... gods, Lazaro...."

The pleasure that thickened his voice was almost as intoxicating as his glamour, as Lazaro's own pleasure. If felt good to be filled, the slow rocks of Alessio's cock pushing sensation through him, drawing away a little to slide back into him, pulling a gasp from his throat. Alessio shifted over top of him until his cock was rubbing into that bright spot inside him with each thrust, sending pleasure spiking through him. It was a pleasure his lover seemed to feel just as acutely, words low and warm against his ear as they moved together slowly. "So exquisite, sweetling, the way you feel... god, the joy you will bring to your lovers... the glamour you will bring to the world...."

The thought of it made Lazaro's heart swell with joy, and suddenly he could think of wanting nothing more than to give Ben this same pleasure. To watch the man's beautiful lips curve into a smile, to hear him laugh, moan in pleasure. And more than that: everything he was learning, all of these magics and skills and all of these experiences could be for service of him, too. His joy at the thought was unparallelled to anything except for his memory of their night of meeting, of the way his heart had swelled when he'd finally reunited Ben and his mentor and delivered on the promise he'd made him.

Alessio's hips stuttered into him, his moan helpless, breathless. "Oh god... god yes, whatever you're feeling... so good, love, so sweet....."

Was it his own pleasure or Alessio's glamour that made his body sing, every nerve tingling, overwhelmed with pleasure? Lazaro could feel his body approach its peak, and as much as he craved that release he couldn't help but long more for Alessio's, needing to experience this new passion to its fullest. He turned his face back to nuzzle Alessio's parted lips, forcing himself to speak. "I need - please, Alessio, I want to feel you - feel your pleasure - please spill inside me, I - !"

His lover gave a choked cry, hips stuttering into him, and the rush of glamour that tumbled over Lazaro was so overwhelming that he couldn't help but follow. His body tightened helplessly around the girth of Alessio's cock, almost feeling like he was shaking apart, the new pleasure of Alessio's cock as overwhelming as the joy and passion that he felt, the beautiful glamour that washed over him. The world spun around him like a storm of light, dizzy and disorienting but so good, so powerful that he couldn't help but pursue it, closing his eyes and letting himself go to it in complete bliss.

"Sweet Lazaro... come on, childling. Come back to me now. Focus for me. Take control of what you feel."

Of course. The glamour. Alessio's soft instruction, so familiar from everything else they'd taught him, kickstarted his mind into the disciplines he'd begun to learn. To channel and store the glamour until what swam behind his eyes was only a warm intoxication, like he'd drunk a little too much wine. Lazaro smiled, reveling in the soft kisses Alessio pressed to his face - somehow he was cuddled in his mentor's arms - and he reached up blindly to stroke fingers through his dark curls, feeling a surge of love and affection for his fellow Satiro.

"I'm here," he breathed, heart still aching with joy as his lips found Alessio's. "Alessio, thank you...."

His mentor gave a soft, approving hum. "I should be thanking you. The sweetness of your glamour was more than I'd ever expected. It was what you'd hoped for, wasn't it?"

Lazaro opened his eyes to look up at him, hearing a touch of worry in Alessio's words. It was important to him to be a good mentor, Lazaro realized suddenly. Surely it had not been long since Alessio was a foundling himself, learning all of the things that he worked so hard to teach Lazaro now. He'd never doubted Alessio's sincerity or dedication before, but this realization made him somehow feel like he understood the man more, knew what was important to him. How to make him happy.

"So good," he breathed, reaching up to stroke Alessio's cheek and feeling a swell of joy at Alessio's smile, the soft warmth of his glamour. Somehow it felt even better than what he'd tasted before, and experimentally he continued, stroking his fingers up into his hair. "It was better than I could have ever imagined. You've taught me so well, taught me such pleasure... to be a true Satiro...."

Alessio's eyes lowered, pleased, his glamour growing. Lazaro shivered, marveling it even as he stored it away. How strange, that such a thing should be so magical! 

Alessio turned his face to press a kiss to his palm. "Do you feel that you've found your true passion, then?"

Lazaro hesitated. Most Satiro had great passion for sex, and some of them it was their greatest. As lovely as it had been, it was not truly what fueled him. But how to describe it? "I... feel as though I understand my passion better," he said finally. "And that I have much more to learn, in everything you have taught me. It feels so good to learn from you, Alessio."

Yes, that was the right thing to say. He could feel it from Alessio's happiness, taste it in the sweetness of his kisses. "I'll teach you everything you wish," he murmured again, smiling against his mouth. "Just say the word. All of the Tragus will help teach you the ways of love, if you wish. Or we can find a mortal together, and I will show you how vibrant their passion can be. There is an artist here I am quite fond of who might take great inspiration from us both....."

The artist was what he should choose, he knew, though he wasn't quite sure how. He smiled, stroking his fingers through the curls at the back of Alessio's neck. "The artist. Show me this mortal you love and teach me how to help you make his world brighter."

Alessio's smile was wider, his kiss warmer, trembling. "How I adore you, my sweet foundling," he murmured, and Lazaro's heart ached from the joy of it.

"And I you, my dear mentor."

~~~


	3. Chapter 3

Lazaro watched the young Sidhe girl as she followed Giulietta to where Mimi and Davi were waiting. The three tawny-furred Satiro were among the most beautiful of his kith, and still the three of them combined paled in comparison to a single young woman in an unornamented silk dress. Head lowered modestly, she looked up at them coquettishly, giving them a sweet, shy smile and murmuring something Lazaro couldn't hear.

He couldn't hold back his sigh, heart twisted with envy and regret. Everything that he had heard of the Lady Daniela had only reinforced the realization that she was sweet and intelligent and entirely worthy of the love and adoration of her trollish protector.

If only he hadn't spent the past two years hoping to one day be worthy of that love himself....

"Oh, youngling...." Alessio's voice was a sympathetic murmur behind him as he slipped his arms around Lazaro's waist.

Lazaro closed his eyes, leaning back into his mentor's embrace. "How could I have ever hoped to compete with that?"

Alessio sighed, breath warm against his ear. "Don't think on competition. Love multiplies, not divides."

"Even for one of his kith?"

"Of course. We are not so different as we seem. Don't give up so easily before you make your suit... If you truly love him, and are willing to stand beside him and support him in his oath to protect the Lady then I'm sure you will find that he has ample room in his stalwart heart for one as devoted as you. Yes?"

Lazaro sighed, turning him embrace to look upon Alessio's kind smile. More than anything he wanted to believe him, to let his mentor's faith and optimism reassure him. "I hope so."

"I know so. And in the mean time...." Alessio reached up to smooth a stand of hair back from his face. "May I help ease your troubles?"

Lazaro smiled, arching up to kiss him and melting into his embrace. "I love you, too."

 

~~

_"Will we always be friends?" in the bright sun of the summer afternoon, Daniela's hair shone brighter and more beautifully than gold._

_Ben smiled, heart aching with adoration, and lifted her small hand to his lips. "I promise I will always love you more than life itself."_

"May I help ease your troubles, Signore?"

Beniamino Carseni, sole heir to the Venetian house of Carseni, looked up from the letter on his desk to the hopeful smile of his manservant. His smile, as always, was contagious, and Ben found himself returning it.

He folded Daniela's letter and stood, moving to meet Lazaro at the door. "The service you give me is already valuable beyond compare, Lazaro," he said, and watched the man's head lower slightly, smile softening with pleasure. It wasn't idle praise. Lazaro had quickly become an essential part of his household.

Ben had been barely fifteen when his aging father had begun to ail; compared to the challenges of having to take over his father's household, finding out a few months later that he was more than a simple mortal was easy. Being of the fata had proved invaluable for the contacts he made and the help that the fata had given him. Now the fata and their cousins, mortals who could see the ways of the fata and work small magic, held key positions in his household and on his father's holdings, and trusted contacts outside of his household could help advise investments and how best to manage his estates.

For two years after his chrysalis, he'd also had the fortune of Savolo's full tutelage, both in the worldly skills he'd need as the head of his household and in the ways of his kith, honing his skills as a warrior. No matter their difference in station, his greatest charge was, as it always had been, to protect Daniela. Though the mists clouded his memories of his former fae lives, that sacred oath of protection burned strongly. It powered him entirely.

But exactly _how_ to protect his dearest friend was proving a difficult question to answer.

"You think of the lady Daniela?" Lazaro said softly.

Ben's mouth twisted. He couldn't recall the last time they'd spent so long apart. But Daniela was set on her decision to become una cortigiana-onesta, which meant the kind of studies he could not share. He could not begrudge her the freedom it would give her, and he knew that she would be kept safe in the Freehold, learning her craft from the grand lady Giulietta of the Satiro. But he still couldn't help but miss her.

He appreciated Lazaro's presence now more than ever. For more than just his company - his knowledge of the city, his ability to go places that Ben could not and hear things that would never be said around the son of a wealthy patrician were all invaluable. He'd appeared on Ben's doorstep a scant few weeks after Savolo's departure, seeking employment, and Ben had accepted immediately. It was easy, to be around Lazaro. The flame-haired Satiro had pledged his allegiance with such guileless fervor, and Ben had so badly needed a confidante, that Lazaro had quickly become his most trusted companion beyond Daniela in both worlds.

"She urges me again to consider a wife," Ben admitted. "How can I, when she has been the center of my life since we both nursed at her mother's breast? I can understand her desire to become cortigiana for the freedom and learning it will give her, but how can I accept it when I cannot protect her? How can I know that every party she attends will be safe, that her patrons will be good to her, I....."

Lazaro reached for his hand, the warm touch reassuring. Grounding. "Perhaps there is another alternative."

"Is there?"

"Always. In this case... perhaps you should consider becoming her sole and exclusive patron."

Ben stared at him in amazement. "Do you think I could?"

"Of course. It is more often undertaken by older, more established men who wish a companion they truly love, but your holdings are more than ample to support the household of a cortigiana. Even one who will be as high class as the lady Daniela. She can have full access to her learnings, can accompany you to any social gathering, and only if she wishes it continue to sell her talents as an entertainer without any requirement to bed anyone except yourself.

His mother would disapprove, of course. But perhaps he would simply give her no choice. He was already man of the house in all but name. If she would not permit him to marry Daniela, she would have to deal with this instead.

The relief that Lazaro's assurances gave made Ben feel like a thousand tons had been lifted from his shoulders. He leaned in to press a kiss of thanks to his cheek. "Once again the service you give me is beyond compare," he breathed, watching Lazaro smile at his words. "Thank you. I will write to her at once."

~~~

They'd learned their letters together from Daniela's mother, and when Ben's father's secretary had begun to instruct him in figures and business it had been easy for Daniela to sneak into the room, listening to her own father's lessons. In the afternoons they'd sit in the sunshine in the grand courtyard, and she'd read through his notes, eating crisp apples and helping him understand what he'd learned.

Her brilliance, as everything about her, captivated him. Even when they'd both been completely unaware of their fae natures, Daniela had always been extraordinary.

How much more extraordinary would she be when she had completed her tutelage, when the whole city would come to know how desirable and compelling she was?

"May I help ease your troubles, Signore?"

Ben forced himself from his thoughts to smile at his manservant as he helped him undress. "Forgive me. I dwell only upon fears of my own shortcomings. Please don't trouble yourself."

"Not trouble myself with your wellbeing?" Lazaro's smile was teasing despite his words. "How could I serve you if I did not?" He stood on his tiptoes to pull Ben's nightshift down over his head. "If you wish to unburden yourself, Signore, I am always here to listen. Your confidence will always stay with me."

"I know." Under the kindness of Lazaro's gaze, the thought of unburdening himself was suddenly appealing. "I worry often that I will not be enough for her, Lazaro," he admitted. "My lady receives an education in the arts of love from the finest fae courtesans and lovers. Compared to that, I must seem clumsy and unskilled... can I be her patron if I cannot satisfy her?"

Lazaro have a low, understanding hum. "Well... She's not there only one who can obtain an education in the arts of love, you know."

The thought of hiring another cortigiana was so absurd that Ben couldn't hold back his barked laugh. "Oh God, no."

"Why not? I'm sure she'd make no arguments. She'd likely even encourage it."

"She would," Ben agreed. They'd had similar conversations before. "That's not it, though."

"Explain it to me?"

Ben shook his head, giving him an apologetic smile. "I don't think you'd understand."

Lazaro looked hurt. "Why?"

"Not you," Ben said quickly. "Just... your kith. Being a lover comes easily to your kind."

Lazaro's eyebrows knit together. "A love delayed is still just as sweet."

"Of course, but that's not what I..." Ben sighed, trying again. "You've had lovers, yes? How many? Three, five, a dozen?"

Lazaro hesitated, a flush heating his cheeks. "I... would need to think on it and count."

"And that's wonderful. Truly. To have known so many people who have made your heart race. Daniela has been the only one who has ever made me feel that way."

Lazaro smiled. "Your love for her is truly beautiful. But passion and love do not need to go hand in hand. I know many a fair maid who would be happy to share your bed and show you this."

"I don't mean love. Of course I love her. But I also...." Ben stopped, frustrated. Despite the responsibility of the household, he'd still spent time in the company of other patrician's sons, at parties throughout the city or during the whirlwind of revelry that was carnevale. He was no stranger to women, no stranger to wine-tart kisses. "I know what it is like to be wanted by a beautiful woman, to know her kisses. I know desire," he said finally. "And I know love, and I know that they can be separate. But I've never felt desire for any other woman but her."

"Not ever?" Lazaro, to his credit, did not appear shocked but as if quietly contemplating the idea.

There had almost been someone.... Ben stopped, thinking back to that magnificent night when his eyes had been opened to the true magic of the world. A boy his age in a gold and green mask who, in the space between breaths, had become something more - something regal and fantastical. Something about the touch of his hand and the glint in his eyes had made Ben want to follow him for the rest of the night, to come to know him... and perhaps more. He'd hoped that they would meet again, and every time he'd returned to the freehold he'd looked for him. He'd even asked Savolo to find out his identity, but it was to no avail. All he would ever be was a beautiful memory. 

He shook his head. "No."

Lazaro gave a distracted hum, nodding slowly, visibly still contemplating. Then suddenly he looked up at him with a grin. "Well then, how about a man?"

Ben stared at him, stunned. "A man?"

"Yes?" Still grinning, Lazaro stepped closer, resting his hands on Ben's shoulders. "If the thought of a cortigiana does not interest you, Signore, perhaps you would allow me to be of service?"

"I...." It was a stark remember of the differences between them - the Satiro, who loved widely and liberally, and his own kith, who rarely gave their hearts at all, and then gave them completely. Still, he didn't feel as awkward as he should have; Lazaro had always approached him with complete sincerity, and Ben found that the thought of his offer warmed him unexpectedly.

"Think on it," Lazaro said, soft and kind, and leaned up to press a soft kiss to his jaw before stepping back. "If you decide you would like what I offer, then it would be my absolute pleasure. If you do not, then we'll never speak of it again."

"I'll think on it," Ben managed to reply, watching him leave the room and sinking down slowly onto the edge of his bed.

He felt hot and cold at once, a strange kind of excitement curling in the pit of his stomach. It was true, what he'd said. That he'd never had any kind of desire for any woman but Daniela. But he cared for Lazaro, he knew that now. Perhaps....

He'd think on it. Perhaps there was merit in his manservant's suggestion after all.

~~~


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniela taps into the skills of a cortigiana to recruit a new ally...

Alessio had never found himself wanting for lovers. The other members of the tragus that had adopted him when he'd awoken were easy, passionate bedfellows. And the freehold was always busy, frequented by the various fata that lived in their beautiful city or playing host to groups of travelers. Plenty of newcomers to meet. Then, when they travelled as they often did, they were the newcomers. It was simple to find a meaningful, passionate connection when he wanted one.

Indeed, he never had a shortage of lovers. But being invited to share the bed of Lady Giulietta, well... that was a rare treat indeed. A well respected cortigiana in the mortal world, she approached her assignations among mortal and fae alike with the rare focus and talent of a Satiro whose passion was passion itself. Having the lady's beautiful young founding also in attendance for their encounter as an educational experience, well... that was nothing short of inspiring.

"Feel how his jewels draw tight as he approaches his peak." Between his thighs, Giulietta murmured her words against his cock. Alessio moaned as Daniela's fingers cupped and gently tugged on his sack from where she lounged against his side. "If it pleases you, you can bring a man to this point and make him wait, bank his passion so that you can continue to enjoy him. Put your fingers as so around the base of his manhood - yes, just that tight."

"A most exquisite torture," Alessio gasped, doing his best not to rut up against the young woman's hand like an animal.

"And this pleases you?" Daniela sounded a little dubious.

Alessio chuckled breathlessly, stroking a hand over her shining blonde hair and down her spine. "To be able to spend more time in pleasure with such beautiful ladies? Of course. Though some mortal men - especially those less experienced in the - mmm, in the finer arts of love, will care only about the immediacy of their own release."

"There is glamour enough in that, too. Surely you must know that." Giulietta smiled up at him as she drew a lick along the crease of his thigh.

Alessio shuddered, feeling as though every nerve was on edge and trying to calm himself. "There can be much pleasure in being taken by a man with such desperate need and intensity."

Daniela laughed, soft and beautiful. "Do all Satiro find love with both sexes?" She turned her face up for a kiss, pert white breasts pressing into his ribs. By god, the Sidhe were marvelous creatures!

He forced himself to calmness as he kissed her, sweet and slow. "Many of us. Why limit yourself to only half of the world when there is so much glamour to be found in passion? It is certainly what my Tragus has always believed."

"I can see the wisdom in such a belief," she purred, shifting against him, warm and soft. Her fingers gently squeezed and caressed the base of his cock, sensing that he'd calmed - such an intuitive little thing! - and he hummed into her mouth appreciatively.

He would have very much liked to make love to her, but her maidenhead was not for him. He stroked his fingers through Giulietta's loose blonde curls. It would be a disappointment not to please his wonderful lovers somehow. "I don't suppose I can repay the pleasure you beautiful ladies have shown me in any way?"

"Soon," Giulietta replied with a smirk. "There is more yet Daniela must learn. Will you pass me the vial of oil, my sweet?"

 _Merciful Jesus._ In moments he was panting, squirming, hips arched and knees spread wide as both women took turns fingering his ass. Daniela was a quick study, soon finding his sweet spot with unerring accuracy, pulling helpless whimpers from his throat as she teased his body. Listening to Giulietta tell the girl of the many ways she could employ this particular trick was almost as delightful. He bit his lip, wrapping his own hand around the base of his cock as his climax threatened again, pinching hard to hold off, whimpering. "Giulietta -!"

"Poor sweet Alessio," she purred, though the glint in her blue eyes as she crawled up to kiss him was anything but sympathetic. "Come, Daniela. Help me determine if we should reward him for his patience by allowing him to please us."

Alessio wrapped an arm around her waist to pull her against his side, chuckling against her lips at her pleased gasp as she squirmed closer. Giulietta gave herself over to it completely, moaning into his mouth as they kissed, wrapping one leg over his hip to grind against his thigh. He stroked his hand up from her waist to find her breast, cupping and squeezing and pinching her nipple between his fingers, pleased at how she gasped and writhed against him.

With Daniela he was more gentle, holding out his free arm to the young woman and cuddling her close as she stretched out against his other side. He stroked his fingers over her hip and stomach, claiming warm kisses from petal sweet lips. "I can't help but think that you will have all of Venice at your feet when you enter the service," he murmured, and she gave a soft, happy moan.

"Do you really think so?"

"Undoubtedly," he reassured her, fingers exploring the sweetness of her skin. When she squirmed to press one pert breast into his touch he cupped and squeezed it gently, teasing until she was writhing against him like her mistress, hips undulating, seeking sensation.

Daniela broke from his lips, wide-eyed and panting. "Sir, I would very much like to find pleasure with you. Would be be so kind as to pleasure me with your fingers while my mistress rides your cock?"

Alessio groaned, arms tightening around them both. "Beautiful ladies, I will serve you in any way you wish. But that would give me much pleasure."

Much pleasure indeed, he thought as he watched Giulietta straddle his thighs, lowering herself down onto his cock with a low, pleased groan. Thank god he was Satiro and able to resist the urge to give himself over to climax immediately. He turned his face up to kiss Daniela as she moved to her hands and knees beside him, laying half over him as she claimed his lips again. Her sex was already slick with arousal when his hand pressed between her thighs, and she rocked against his fingers eagerly. "Oh - !"

"Such a rare treasure," he murmured, stroking the nub of her pleasure and feeling her shudder with it. "Do you find as much glamour in sex as we do, beautiful golden one?"

"Almost," she gasped. He let himself work with the needy buck of her hips, pressing the length of his fingers along her sex and letting her thrust against him. "Oh yes... there is much glamour, but it... it's from the way that you adore me, from your... mmm, your worship...."

God, but they were intoxicating! He rolled his hips up into Giulietta as she set an urgent rhythm, kissing Daniela breathless. "Would you like me to worship you with my mouth, sweetling? You could kneel over my face if you like." How intoxicating it would be to lap up the slickness of her arousal, to suck and lick at her and please her with his tongue!

Daniela's hips stuttered into his touch with a moan, but she made no move to accept his proposal. "Like this," she gasped. "I - I want to be close to you. Will you... will you put one finger inside me, please?"

He glanced up at Giulietta, who nodded permission, then returned to Daniela's mouth. "It would be my absolute pleasure," he murmured, and let his middle finger press more firmly against her, sliding between the lips of her sex in slow thrusts, crooking it until it slipped inside her quite naturally.

Daniela drew a gasping moan against his lips, her body tight and sick around his digit. "Oh, yes... just like that, Alessio, please...."

It was easy to match the rhythm of his touch with the thrusts of his hips, moving faster as both ladies rocked on him more urgently. He let the top of his palm hit up against Daniela's mound as he fingered her, pushing against her clit, free hand stroking her back and sides, holding her to his kisses. "So beautiful, sweetling," he breathed, riding high on her glamour of her passion, the breathless whimpers he drew from her throat. "You feel so good... so precious, such a gift...."

"Oh - !" her hips stuttered into his touch, jerking against him more urgently, and in moments the glamour of her orgasm was washing over him, her voice sweet in pleasure as she cried out against his lips.

Giulietta was close too - a relief, as he wasn't certain he could withstand the onslaught much longer. He bucked up into her urgently as the buzz of her glamour intensified, finally losing control to pleasure as the lady found her peak, crying out as she fucked himself on her cock. Alessio didn't hold back, holding Daniela to him tightly as sensation crashed around him. He groaned his pleasure against the young woman's mouth as he emptied himself in the bliss of her mentor, rocking with her until Giulietta was finally sated.

Afterwards he traded slow kisses with both of them, reveling in the hedonistic bliss of being sandwiched between two beauties. Sadly, Giulietta pulled away too soon.

He gave her a playful pout, caressing the side of her face. "Must you leave so soon, my darling?"

"Most regretfully," she sighed, kissing his palm. "I must to see my father. I hope you will keep Daniela company until I return? I trust you with her innocence."

"It would be my absolute pleasure. And I promise that your trust would never be unfounded," he replied, smiling as Daniela cuddled up against his side, warm and happy and sated.

"Thank you for helping me," she sighed against his neck after Giulietta had left. "I'm so very fortunate... your kith especially has been so very good to me...."

Alessio smiled and nuzzled her hair, feeling unspeakably fond of the young woman. "I daresay the kindness must be completely reciprocal. It certainly was for me."

She gave a soft, pleased hum, shifting against him to wrap one milk-white thigh over his body. Alessio admired the contrast of her smooth, pale skin against his dark fur. "Even though you cannot take me?"

He hummed agreement, nuzzling her hair and letting his hand stroke up the softness of her side, fingers teasing the side of her breast. "The opportunity to show a young woman pleasure without completely defiling her innocence is a rare pleasure, my dear. I would very much still like to worship you with my mouth, though."

She laughed softly, lifting her head to kiss him. "Perhaps once I have had a few more moments to recover. I am not, after all, of your kith."

Her words were in opposition to the language of her body and the way she arched unconsciously closer to him, but he didn't argue, instead drinking in her kiss. "I can be patient."

She hummed, soft and pleased, fingers stroking his chest. "As long as I am not keeping you from anyone."

The comment puzzled him. "No? I am yours for as long as you wish me to be of service to you, my lady."

"That pleases me very much." She lowered her eyes, smiling sweet and shy. "There is no other lover I am keeping you from, though? There's a young man I've often seen with you...."

 _Lazaro_. Alessio had to hold back a delighted laugh at the realization. Was this the true reason she and Giulietta had come to share his bed? "Ah, my young foundling." He tried to keep his response natural, as if he suspected nothing. "He has shared my bed on many occasions, to be sure. But he has not committed his heart to me, no."

"That is well, then." Now that Alessio suspected her plan, he could see the calculating intelligence in her eyes, well hidden in the languid invitation of her sweet body. "Do you suppose he might be interested in helping Giulietta train me? If he is still at the freehold?"

Alessio chuckled, moving to press her onto her back in the soft pillows and bending his head to nuzzle her throat. "You seem awfully interested in my foundling for someone who is currently naked in my arms."

"I - forgive me, I was merely curious...."

"I know why you are," he replied, moving down to nuzzle her breasts, sucking gently on one nipple. "Perhaps I shall answer you when my mouth isn't busy."

"I...." she drew a shivering breath as he licked up the underside of her breast, then nuzzled her belly. "I didn't mean...."

"Lazaro is a singularly exceptional young man," he murmured, nuzzling the golden curls at her mound before nosing her thighs apart. The scent of her arousal was heady, and he couldn't keep from mouthing a wet kiss to the tender inside of her thigh, sucking at the smooth, nearly hairless skin and enjoying the pleasure of it in the way he couldn't with his own kith. "And I know fully why you ask of him. Though you play coy with admirable talent, I know, my lady, that you are completely aware that my foundling is currently in the service of your good friend and protector." He nuzzled a kiss to her sex as he did, mouth finding the nub of her womanhood, teasing it with his lips.

"Oh! Oh.... I.... forgive me, I didn't mean....."

"To deceive me? Of course not." Alessio smiled against her sex, lapping at it languidly. "In fact, I very much admire the skillfulness you displayed in making me amicable to such a conversation."

"Thank you," she murmured, and when he glanced up at her she was flushed red with dismay. "I didn't mean to imply it the only reason for our dalliance...."

What a sweet little thing she was. He smiled, reaching a hand up to cup her cheek. "Don't fret, youngling. I also appreciate the opportunity to speak to you of him." Then, in opposition to his words, he pressed his face back to her sex with an appreciative moan.

Daniela near squealed as he suckled at her clit. "Oh - !"

"Tell me what you think of him," Alessio breathed against her sex, flicking his tongue against her. "I see now that your talent for this profession is not only in your passion. You will read your clients personalities and desires with complete skill, won't you?"

"I - oh... I - it does come to me with ease," she managed to admit, squirming, whimpering as he pressed his tongue between the folds of her sex to tease against her.

Alessio hummed, letting the vibration of his voice thrum through her. "Tell me, and I won't stop."

"I - oh!" Daniela squirmed beautifully against his mouth. "He... he seems beautifully devoted, and guileless, like - oh! like he can be trusted completely... oh yes....!"

Oh, but this was _fun_. Alessio's fingers tightened on her hips as he moved to push his tongue into her again, feeling her body shudder in pleasure at the intrusion. Clearly this was not new to her, but her passion spiked and burned hot like a mortal still in the course of discovering her sexuality. "What else do you see in him?"

"He...." Daniela drew a shivering breath, glamour faltering. "He doesn't like me. And I don't know why."

She sounded so hurt and confused that Alessio felt his heart go out to her. He pulled back, pressing a soft kiss to her stomach. "He merely envies you, my lady. You have something that is very dear to him."

"I do?"

"Of course." Also moved up to kiss her tenderly. "You have the heart and devotion of your protector, do you not?"

"Ben?"

"Do you have another handsome young troll in your service?"

"No, but..." Daniela's eyebrows furrowed together. "I don't understand. Do they know each other? Ben never mentioned him before Lazaro came into his service."

Alessio hummed, stretching out across her side. He pressed a kiss to her shoulder, letting his hand rest between her thighs. "Let me tell you a story," he said, running his fingers gently through the golden curls on her pubis, smiling at her shiver. "There was a night, a few years ago, at the start of Carnevale. The night every year when Duca Leone opens his household for the most glorious of gatherings, when all the fata in our beautiful city attend in glamorous finery. You will experience it yourself this year. It is also a tool, for any sleeping childling that has been found in the city is also invited, and given an enchanted mask to see our world as it really is, in hopes that the wonder of the night will truly awaken them. In the year that your beloved's tutor brought him to the freehold, my Lazaro also attended for the first time."

Daniela arched up against the slow tease of his fingers with a sigh of pleasure. "And they met."

"I believe so. All are masked, you see. What I can tell you is this: Davi has a particular talent for seeing sleeping Satiro. My tragus has awoken many because of this, through naught but a night of indulgent passion. He saw Lazaro in the crowd, and we followed him. When we reached him, we found he had taken dinner with another youth." He nuzzled Daniela's jaw, unable to resist the urge to kiss and suck on her graceful neck. "I was the youngest member of the tragus, so as per tradition, I invited him to join us. Told him that we were alike. I could see that his fae soul recognized his kindred and called for him to follow. But he refused, insisting on staying with the young man he had promised to aid. When I next saw him, he had awakened to his true nature, having fulfilled his mission."

Daniela spread her thighs, encouraging him, sighing as his fingers slid slick against the length of her sex. "And the other man was Ben."

He nibbled her earlobe, drinking in the warmth of her glamour as he teased her. "I know he has wanted only to become worthy of serving Signore Carseni. Our love and our passion is rarely logical, my lady, but it is always true. Especially so for my sweet Lazaro, who finds his passion in helping those around him obtain harmony and happiness. And so my greatest wish for him is to find a place for himself where that passion is recognized... treasured...."

Daniela's breath grew labored, hips arching into his touch. "And how may I convince him that I desire that, too?"

Alessio smiled, kissing her warmly. "Let me think on that," he purred, and then slid back down to bury his face between her thighs.

"Oh!" She gave a laughing cry as his lips parted against her, kissing and sucking wetly at her. "You - oh, your contemplation is quite unusual!"

He licked between the folds of her sex with a groan, teasing her with his tongue, letting his lips move against her as he answered. "There is no greater moment of clarity - mmm, than when a beautiful person is writhing against you... mmmm... giving you the sweetest glamour of passion...."

"Then you have a solution to give me?"

He chuckled. "I would give you many, many things my pretty one... wile away the afternoon... mmmm... making you come undone on my tongue again and again... tasting your sex....."

Daniela's fingers curled around his horns, her thighs trembling as she arched against his mouth. "Please... please don't stop....."

How could he deny such a lady? He went to work with renewed fervor, pushing his tongue into the eager heat of her body, stroking his hands over her hips, then up to cup those dainty breasts. The taste of her was as compelling as her glamour, and he let it all wash over him, pleasuring her until her young body was tense and trembling, near arching off the bed with pleasure, until her stuttered gasps were sharp and helpless. Then he moved to suck on her clit again, sliding a finger up into her, teasing and crooking just so to bring her crashing over the edge in a surge of brightness.

"I think," he murmured as he moved back up to kiss her, cuddling her close and enjoying the warm pliancy of her sated body, "that perhaps I have a solution for you. I've heard that your protector intends to be your sole patron. Yes?"

At Daniela's breathless nod he continued. "Then perhaps, if you are amenable to sharing.... you might consider a third bedfellow? I believe you would find that you have more in common than you know... enough that Lazaro would easily come to see you as a companion rather than someone to be envied. And... knowing what I know of trolls... it might provide opportunity for an easier introduction to intercourse for you, my lady."

Daniela laughed breathlessly against his lips. "Your solution is more sex?"

"Could you think of a nicer way to become friends?"

For a moment Daniela's smile changed to surprise, looking up at him. Then she smiled again, softer, reaching up to stroke his cheek. "It is a lovely way to become friends," she murmured, smile widening as he turned his face to kiss her palm. "Thank you for your council. I will contemplate it, and try to learn my dear friend's heart. Perhaps it will prove the best solution after all."

Alessio hummed his approval. "And if opportunity presents, I will do my best to help him feel more amicable towards you."

"Then you have my sincere thanks." Daniela pressed a sweet kiss to his mouth, smiling. "May I ask one more favor?"

"Of course."

Her smile widened as she looked up at him, sliding a hand down to tease the underside of his erection. "Permit me to practice once more before I go to meet my lady?"

Alessio chuckled, and claimed her mouth in a kiss. "It would be my pleasure."

~~~


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben questions whether he is ready to see his childhood friend in the world of the cortigiana... but he may not have a choice.

In hindsight, Ben should have expected it sooner.

The sky was beginning to darken when Lazaro delivered two letters to him, his smile warm and fond. "Messages for you, Signore."

"Thank you." Ben returned his smile, settling down into his chair to open them. The first bore the seal of the Barbarigo family, which he set aside temporarily - an unthinkable thing in Venice, certainly, but the other letter bore his name in Daniela's neat, familiar hand. He broke the seal and unfolded it.

_My dear friend,_

_The Lady Giuletta has been employed to provide her company at the Palazzo Barbarigo tonight. I will be accompanying her. As you are oft allied with this prestigious family, I hope I shall find you in attendance. I look forward to seeing you._

_~ D_

The other letter was indeed an invitation from the young Signore Barbarigo, who Ben was quite well acquainted with, for dinner and entertainment. It would no doubt be a sumptuous gathering - the House of Barbarigo was among the most successful and influential in Venice, and strove to keep themselves that way though things like these social gatherings. It was always wise to accept their hospitality. But for the first time he found himself hesitant.

Behind him, Lazaro placed warm hands on his shoulders, kneading gently. "May I help ease your troubles, Signore?"

Ben sighed, leaning back into his touch. "I must to dinner," he said, frowning. There was no way out of it. "I have been invited, and Daniela has requested my presence. I just... don't know if I'm ready to see her like that."

"To see her acting as cortigiana?" Lazaro's voice was sympathetic. "If she has asked for you, surely it is because she intends to accept your patronage."

"I'm certain she will," Ben replied, though his heart still weighed heavy. "It's only that... I've never seen her among the families of Venice. Surely they will be completely charmed by her. And I can't begrudge her that, I wish it for her. But I don't know how it will feel to see others dote on her."

Lazaro's thumbs pressed into the tense muscles of his shoulders, rubbing a little more firmly. "It's understandable to feel that way for a lady such as her."

"But it's selfish. It's wrong of me."

"But good of you to recognize that." Lazaro leaned down to press a kiss to his temple, hugging his shoulders. "Ben. Just because you think your feelings are wrong doesn't mean they aren't still valid. I'm sure she will understand if you don't wish to go. Just as I'm sure she could never find anyone in Venice more desireable than you."

Ben sighed, closing his eyes for a moment and bringing his hands up to cover Lazaro's. "Thank you, my friend. Even if you are the only one to think such a thing, it is still a comfort."

"It's the truth regardless," Lazaro murmured, twining his fingers with Ben's and squeezing tight. "Will you go? It would not do to disappoint her."

Part of Ben wanted nothing more than to stay home, spend the night with Lazaro in bed. But he couldn't be completely certain that Daniela would be safe. "I will. It would be remiss of me to leave her unprotected in such a setting."

"Then I shall help you dress." Lazaro pressed another kiss to his cheek, then pulled away, heading for his rooms.

Lazaro picked out a fine doublet, with a shirt and hose to match. Still, as Ben stripped out of his clothes he couldn't resist the urge to pull Lazaro close, catching those tempting lips in a warm kiss. "Do you really mean what you said?"

"That no one in Venice is more desirable than you? Of course." Lazaro stroked a hand up into his hair, arching up to kiss him again. "And when you come home again tonight, I'll show you."

Ben have a pleased hum against his mouth, stroking his hands down to cup his ass. "Later? Why not now? We have time."

To his surprise, Lazaro pushed him away - gently, but firmly. "It would not do to keep the lady waiting," he said. Something in his smile seemed strained.... Or was that Ben's imagination?

He pushed away a rush of disappointment. Lazaro had been so giving to him. He ought not to ask for more than what was offered. "Of course."

"I'll have your gondola readied," Lazaro said when Ben was dressed, turning for the door, then hesitating. "Would you like me to accompany you, Signore?"

 _Just Ben,_ Ben wanted to say. But Lazaro's apparent refusal to use his given name anywhere other than in bed was just another stark reminder of what they would never be. He shook his head. "Thank you. That won't be necessary. Please feel free to take the night to yourself. See your family, if you wish."

Lazaro lowered his head. "Thank you, Signore," he said, and left.

Had he been a fool, to take Lazaro up on his offer of intimacy? The thought weighed heavy on his mind as he made his way to Palazzo Barbarigo. It had been inevitable that he would lose his heart to the other man, when it was so rare for him to feel close to, to feel desire for another person. But he couldn't help but wonder if they had somehow become less close since they'd become intimate. If Lazaro was drifting away. Perhaps it had been a mistake. Perhaps he'd just been trying to fill in for Daniela's absence. Still, part of him knew that there was no going back. Even once Daniela had finished her schooling and was back in his life, his heart would still ache for this love that he wanted so badly.

Perhaps Daniela would be able to help calm his heart. She always seemed to know what to say. Could he hope for a few moments alone with her?

By the time he reached Palazzo Barbarigo the sky was dark, the gathering growing steadily busier. The grand first floor halls and parlours of the palazzo were open and filled with his peers, talking and eating and laughing. He made his way through the house as quickly as he could without being rude, pausing to speak to friends and acquaintances. When he finally located Daniela in the grand hall she and the lady Giulietta were near surrounded by guests, Giulietta on the arm of the patriarch of house Barbarigo, one of her richest patrons. 

For a moment Ben allowed himself simply to watch her. Daniela, while not so fine as to outshine her mistress, was nonetheless dressed more finely than Ben had ever seen, her golden hair pulled up to highlight her willowy neck and shoulders, soft curls framing her face. Subtle paint and rouge highlighted the beauty of her youth, and though Giulietta seemed to hold command of the conversation, here and there Daniela added a comment, sweet and charming to those around her. And while Ben watched various admirers try to draw her into conversation, she seemed to skillfully deflect the attention back to Giulietta, staying safely at her mistress's side.

"Shame she isn't a bit more plump, isn't it?"

Ben turned, giving his long-acquaintance, Giovanni, a smile. "None of them seem to mind. But if she's not to your liking there's plenty of cortigiana in Venice."

"Hey, I didn't say she wasn't to my liking." He picked up a flagon of wine, sipping it as he looked her over. "Beauty and charm like that doesn't come along every day, even if she is a bit too skinny. With Signora Giulietta as her teacher it'll be quite the status to have her on my arm."

Somehow the idea didn't anger him; on the contrary, Ben felt a strange mix of pride and bemusement. "You intend to solicit an introduction?"

"Me and half the men here, I'm sure. Have to get in soon before her attentions get snapped up by rich old men."

Before Ben could reply, he felt a soft shiver of magic. Then Daniela was at his side, hand slipping into his, tugging him out of the hall, along the terrace overlooking the grand courtyard and into a small parlour, somehow completely without notice from anyone else in the hall. Ben looked at her in amazement. "How did you...."

"Signora Giulietta has taught me many useful things," Daniela replied with a proud little smile. "The ability to slip away without attention is certainly one that I'm sure I will be most grateful for." Then, glancing towards the door of the room to ensure they were still without notice, she threw her arms up around his neck, hugging him tight.

It felt so good to have her in his arms again that for a moment Ben wasn't certain he could ever let her go. "I missed you so much," he murmured against her hair, feeling her arms tighten around him.

"And I you," she murmured, then drew back. "Come. Sit. I cannot stay away long but I must speak with you."

Ben felt a spike of concern. He settled beside her on a bench. "Is everything well?"

"Of course." She smiled, patting his hand. "The complexities of the patrician families are so much more intricate and complex than I could have ever imagined. But Giulietta will make certain to only accept payment for introductions to those who will not be insulted when I accept your sole patronship."

"You will, then?"

She smiled again, and nodded. "Most certainly. I have become quite aware, of course, of everything that I might gain, playing the game of the cortigiana. I can't say that it has not been very flattering to have so much attention. But I have also become aware of everything that I might lose. How I will gamble every time I use my skills to win a man's love and patronage. It's a completely unnecessary risk when I can have everything I've ever wanted on your arm."

"But if you want to - " he started, only to have her fingers press to his lips.

"I don't. I promise you that. But enough of me - are you well?"

Ben's thoughts went immediately to Lazaro, but he hesitated. As much as he wanted to speak of his troubles, what would she think to find out that he'd let another share his bed as soon as she was away? "I... am not ill. But I have not had an easy time in your absence."

"I'm sorry to hear of that. I'd hoped your new manservant would provide some company for you."

Did she know? Ben stared at her for a long moment, trying to judge. But Daniela had always been far more insightful than he. The sweet concern in her eyes told him nothing.

"He..." Ben started, then stopped helplessly. "I don't quite know how to say this. I... I've been to bed with him. Many times. I didn't want to be untrue, I just... wanted to be worthy of your new status...."

Daniela gave a soft laugh, but it wasn't unkind. She took one of his hands in both of hers. "I have never asked for your exclusivity, my friend, any more than you have asked for mine. In truth, I am glad that your heart has allowed you to be with another."

Ben felt his pulse shudder to a stop. "My heart?"

"Of course." Daniela's hands squeezed his gently. "Ben, I know you. Perhaps better than I know myself. I know you do not desire that which you do not love. And from what I have learned of the gentleman, he is noble and devoted and completely deserving."

"He is," Ben agreed, hanging his head helplessly. "He is all that and so much more. I couldn't help but love him, Daniela. And I know I will only be one of a lifetime of lovers. I thought I was alright with that. I told myself I was. But now... I don't know anymore."

"Oh, my friend...." Daniela's eyebrows, when Ben glanced up at her, were furrowed helplessly. She gave a small shake of her head. "I believe you may be quite wrong about that."

He stared. "About...."

"About your importance to him." She stroked the back of his large hand with hers. "I have had the opportunity to speak at length with the Satiro who was his mentor, and have learned that it is no coincidence that he came to seek service at House Carseni."

Ben shook his head. "I don't understand. He was sent?"

"He chose to come," Daniela replied. "Ben. Speak to him. Ask him. Tell him how you feel about him. I'm certain you will not be disappointed."

Her words raised too many questions. Lazaro had arrived at his doorstep with a letter of recommendation from Duca Leone, but he was certainly not the first of the fata or kinain who had done so. What would Lazaro have known of him, to chose his household? He was only one of several patrician families who had members among the fata, and though his family's money and reputation afforded him comfortable status in the mortal world and that of the fata, he was still a relative newcomer to that magical world.

"I must return to Giulietta," Daniela said apologetically, rising, leaning forward to press a chaste kiss to his cheek. "Come visit the freehold in three days time, and we can discuss how you are to secure my services. In the meantime, please speak with Lazaro."

Ben nodded, rising as well, catching hold of her hand to press a kiss to it. "Thank you."

Though he tried to return to the party, Ben found his mind occupied with thoughts of Daniela's words, and Lazaro. Finally he made his excuses and slipped away.

No matter how he thought through it, there was only one course of action. He would have to do as Daniela had advised, and speak with Lazaro. The thought filled him with a nervous excitement. Daniela would never advise him poorly, he was certain of that. But what did she know? And what if she was mistaken?

His household was quiet when he returned, most of his staff abed. There was no sign of Lazaro, so Ben made his way to the room where he slept, knocking lightly before pushing open the door.

The narrow room was empty. Clearly Lazaro had taken him up on the offer of a night away. Ben wasn't sure if he was relieved or disappointed to find him gone. He turned to leave, but before he could step from the room the candlelight glinted off something out of the corner of his eye, and he turned to look.

Above a row of hooks hung with clothes, a small peg had been hammered into the wall, from which hung a Pantalone mask. It shimmered with glamour to his fae sight, the simple yellow and green paint transformed to gilt gold and shining glass. The mask was undeniably one of a kind, and one which he'd made certain to hold tight to memories of.

The Satiro he'd met his first night among the fae. The kind boy with the bright blue eyes who'd promised to help him. Who, as Ben watched, had become so much more than just a boy.

Lazaro.

How had he not known that they were one and the same? Clearly this was what Daniela had discovered, what she'd wanted him to find out. Ben took a step back, the realization stabbing into his heart, painful and deep. He hadn't seen Lazaro's face when they parted, but Lazaro would have certainly seen the crest of House Carseni on his gondola. Lazaro would most certainly have known who he was. And yet...

And yet he'd disappeared from Venice, despite Ben's attempts to find him. Disappeared, and when he'd finally come back and sought employment had seen no need to mention their meeting.

The hurt of the realization quickly faded to bitter disappointment. He'd long ago told himself that his meeting with Lazaro had not meant as much to the other fae as it had to Ben. How could it, when he'd disappeared from Venice without a trace? But now, being faced with the truth of it... it was almost too hard to accept.

He closed the door to Lazaro's room behind him, returning to his own and bolting the door.

Daniela had been wrong. He was nothing special to Lazaro, and never had been.

~~~


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frustrated with the boys, Daniela takes matters into her own hands.

In hindsight, Lazaro should have expected it sooner. He'd returned from his visit home to found Palazzo Carseni quiet, with his master's door shut and barred from within. Disappointment had filled him, followed by reluctant acceptance. Of course Ben would have no desire for his company after spending the evening with Daniela.

Heartbroken, he'd returned to his room, curling up to sleep and crying silently until he did. He'd been a fool to ever think he could mean more to Ben than just a servant, not when Ben already had the love of the most beautiful fae in all of Venice. But Ben had been so kind to him, so tender....

What a cruel mistress love was.

Over the next few days Ben was quiet and preoccupied, and Lazaro was happy to have any reason to leave the palazzo, running errands in the city. It was impossible to escape the buzz about the young pupil of one of the city's most sought after cortigiana. It seemed as though Giulietta had managed quite a few introductions for the young lady, though it had not gone without notice that none of them were ones that would rival Giulietta's standing. To Lazaro, the real reason was obvious; none of the men who had begun to vie for Daniela's favors could take offence when she chose Ben's bed over theirs.

It was a sobering reminder that his relationship with Ben - what little there was of it - would soon be over.

But why did Ben seem so troubled?

Ben returned from a visit to the freehold several days later, and though Lazaro tried to tell himself not to worry himself with it, concern for his master's well being won out. He slipped into Ben's study, finding him staring down at one of the ledgers as if not truly seeing it. His expression was contemplative and pensive, though he managed a small smile as his eyes flicked to Lazaro. 

Heart aching, Lazaro swallowed hard before stepping forward, standing beside his desk. "May I help ease your troubles, Signore?" he asked, the words coming out rougher than intended, sticking in his throat.

Ben turned, and for a long moment just looked at him, searching his gaze. Then he wordlessly pulled Lazaro down onto his lap, catching his mouth in a blistering kiss that left no question of his intentions.

At least he could have this, Lazaro thought, giving rein to his desire with a soft whimper. If he could still give comfort to his lord in the absence of his lady, then perhaps it would be enough. Perhaps...

Ben was uncharacteristically wordless as he tugged him into the bedroom, mouth barely leaving Lazaro's skin as he tugged at his clothing. After so many days without his touch Lazaro felt near starved for it, returning his kisses and tugging at his clothes with growing franticness. When they coupled it was with Lazaro on his back, legs wrapped high around Ben's waist, helpless to the full force of his thrusts. And yet he found himself begging for more, fingers digging into Ben's back, sobbing out his pleasure against his neck until he came undone.

Afterwards Ben pressed soft kisses to his eyes, his cheeks, his lips, and Lazaro returned them, trembling, fingers tangled in his hair. He couldn't bring himself to speak for the chance that the it might bring all his fears to reality.

When Ben drew back to look at him, though, he seemed no less troubled, searching his gaze. "Lazaro...." he started, then stopped, visibly conflicted.

Lazaro moved a hand to cup his cheek. "Signore, whatever it is...."

Ben closed his eyes, sighing as he turned to his face to kiss his palm. Finally he murmured, "would you do something for me?"

"Anything you ask."

Ben's lips stretched in a tight smile, and he leaned down to kiss him again. Then he pulled away completely, standing and leaving the bedroom.

Lazaro sat up, worried and confused. "Signore?"

Ben returned to sit on the edge of the bed. He took Lazaro's hand and pressed a sizable purse into it, the leather pouch heavy with coin. "There are already many who vie for an introduction to Daniela, and some who intend to solicit more than an introduction. Fortunately, those of higher status than myself will lose interest once her maidenhead has been claimed. I would have you take this to Giulietta tonight, at Palazzo Contarini, and bring Daniela to me. I will dress you in noble finery and ask you to travel masked, in my unmarked gondola. I have secured an unaddressed invitation from Giulietta that will gain you access to the gathering. I believe I can trust your discretion?"

This was the reason for Ben's silence, then. A final dalliance before Daniela once again became part of his life. Lazaro swallowed down the lump in his throat. "I swear it to you, Signore. I will execute the task exactly as you ask, and escort the lady safely to your arms."

Ben caught him up in his embrace, holding him tight, pressing a kiss to his hair. "Thank you, my dear friend."

Lazaro washed in his master's basin, then dressed silently in the fine clothes Ben had procured for him, securing the weighty pouch on his belt, safely hidden under his doublet. Ben was waiting for him in the front hall of the first floor, features thrown into sharp relief in the warm light from the setting sun. He nodded approval as he saw Lazaro, though his face remained strangely dispassionate. "You will pass well. Here is your invitation."

"And my mask?"

For a moment Ben said nothing, watching him. "You already have one, do you not? In your room?"

Immediately Lazaro knew of what he spoke, and felt his whole body go cold. The mask he'd been wearing the night that they'd met, the night they'd both awoken. A mask that was unique in Venice, that he'd painted himself under his father's tutelage. 

Ben knew, and he hadn't said anything.

How foolish he'd been to hope that night might have meant anything to Ben!

"Of course," he managed to mutter, and fled Ben's presence to retrieve it.

He managed to make it out to the canal and into the waiting gondola without seeing Ben again, thank god, and settled inside the felze, hidden from view. "Palazzo Contarini, please," he told the gondolier, and they were on their way.

As they moved through the canals, Lazaro took the purse from inside his doublet and untied the purse strings. The pile of ducati inside was a small fortune - enough so that no one could contest the purchase of the first intimate assignation of a most respected cortigiana. For a moment a disobedient thought crossed his mind - to take the money and disappear from Venice, to buy his way into a life where he'd never have to see Ben again. But the thought was useless. His heart would never allow him to betray Ben in any way, regardless of how many pieces it had shattered into. The curse of a Satiro's passion, Alessio had told him with kind sympathy.

No. He would do as he had vowed, and escort the lady safely to her lord. Then, with Ben occupied with his true love, Lazaro would slip away to the freehold and soothe his broken heart with wine and any and all available bedfellows.

He secured his mask over his face as the gondola pulled into the dock of Palazzo Contarini, pushing aside his emotions and forcing himself to calm. This was merely a performance, a role he needed to play. Once it was completed he would be free to mourn.

The doorman at the palazzo said nothing of his mask, taking the invitation from him and motioning him inside. Though masks were unusual this late in the summer, they were still not unheard of, and the desire for anonymity was respected. Still, he could feel the attention of the guests turn to him as he entered the palazzo, hear the tone of the conversation change to curiosity and murmured questions, guessing to as his identity. One mortal cortigiana broke from the small group she had been speaking with to approach him, handing him a flagon of wine. "The Doge bids you welcome to Palazzo Contarini, signore. Will you join our conversation?"

Lazaro smiled, drinking deeply. "Thank you for your generous offer, signora. I'm afraid my time is not my own this evening. I must relay a message."

"Oh come. Surely you cannot refuse the Doge's hospitality! One dance, yes?" She glanced back to the group that she'd left, her two companions catching hold of two of the gentlemen, and before Lazaro could complain he was caught up in the center of them, being pulled into a grand hall filled with merriment.

Dancing, at least, he could do. He touched the purse under his doublet, making certain it was secure and the doublet tightly fastened. No one was more light on his feet than a Satiro, and two years spent with his tragus had taught him well in the popular dances. The musicians begun the rhythm of the Saltarello, and soon he was moving between breathless, laughing partners with ease in the upbeat, high stepping dance. One of the ladies caught to his arm as the dance finished, laughing and breathless. "Oh Signore, but you are marvelous! Tell me your name. I must know it!"

The look of her was familiar, and Lazaro quickly searched his memory, trying to place her. There had been a young merchant wife he'd met in the market who had the same look about her. What was her father's name, again? Had she younger sisters who would have chosen the service? He took the chance. "Why Signora Fanutio, if you do not remember our time together I'm afraid there is no hope of anything more between us!"

The amazement on her face told him that his gamble had paid off. She smacked his shoulder in dismay. "Then we are acquainted? How beastly you are to hide your identity from me!"

"Signore." A man in servant's livery appeared at his side. "I have been asked to escort you to the lady Giulietta."

Thank god. Lazaro inclined his head respectfully towards the scandalized cortigiana, smiling. "Please forgive me, signora. I must not keep the lady waiting."

Hopefully the minor spectacle would feed into what Ben and Daniela had intended, he thought as he followed the man through the house. Giulietta, when they finally reached her, was accompanied by a troll he recognized from the freehold - no doubt for protection, considering the large sum he carried. Lazaro bowed his head respectfully as he offered the purse to the great cortigiana. "Signora Giulietta. I bring the sum that we have discussed."

"Surely you will not leave us already, Signora!" complained one of the men that was with them.

Giulietta smiled, making a show of opening the purse and withdrawing a handful of coin to inspect them. "I would not dream of leaving such pleasant company," she replied, tying the purse closed again and handing it to her trollish companion. "I simply see to the welfare of my dear pupil. Daniela, if you would be so kind as to let Alberto show yourself and the Signore to his gondola?"

"So we are to lose the company of the second most beautiful woman in Venice instead!"

Daniela smiled sweetly at the group, slipping her hand into Lazaro's elbow. "I would be overjoyed to have the pleasure of your company another time, gentlemen. But for now, I have an important appointment to attend to," she said, and before Lazaro could think twice they were being escorted down a small back staircase and back out to the canal.

Once they were safely hidden in the felze and well away from the docks Daniela gave a sigh of relief. Even in the darkness Lazaro could see the tension leave her form. "Thank you for coming to escort me," she said. "Ben would have come himself, but with so many people that know him there was too great a chance he would be recognized, even masked."

"It is my pleasure to serve." The words felt heavy on his lips.

Surprisingly, he felt Daniela's hand come to rest on his on the bench between them. "I know," she said softly. "And thank you for your service. It means so very much to Ben. And to me. He has spoken so very favorably of you, Signore."

For a moment Lazaro wasn't quite certain how to respond. "Thank you," he said finally, feeling awkward.

"I hope you will stay in his service for many years?" She pressed, and Lazaro found himself wishing he could read her expression in the darkness. "He is quite fond of you, Signore."

 _Fond._ Lazaro bit back a bitter laugh, hurt and longing briefly warring in him so strongly that he couldn't speak. "I'm certain I will stay in his employ as long as he has need of me," he managed to reply finally, relieved when his answer seemed to satisfy her, and she spoke no more.

He helped her from the gondola when they arrived back at palazzo Carseni, fully intending on slipping away into the darkness to seek the freehold. Daniela's hand tightened on his, however. "You will escort me safely to Signore Carseni, will you not?"

The last thing that he wanted was to see them together. Did she wish to cause him pain in retaliation for the intimacy he'd shared with Ben? But that was a ridiculous thought. How could she have any idea of his feelings?

Ben was waiting in his study, an open book on his lap. He rose as they entered, breaking into a relieved smile. The glamour in the room thickened almost overwhelmingly, and Lazaro fought to resist it, to push away the certain, painful knowledge that it wasn't for him. "Thank you," Ben said to him, pulling Daniela into a brief, tight embrace. "You have my deepest gratitude. I owe you a great debt."

Lazaro bowed his head, in part to hide the moisture that burned at his eyes. "It is my pleasure to serve," he managed, then turned to leave.

But before he could reach the door, Ben's fingers caught hold of his wrist, holding him firm. "Lazaro. Please stay."

He looked back to Ben's hopeful expression. "Stay?!"

"With us. Tonight. Please."

Lazaro felt himself turn hot and cold in succession, and he had to swallow down the knot in his throat. "Please forgive me, Signore. I - I don't think it would be appropriate for me to intrude on... such an intimate moment."

"Please stay," Ben murmured again, hand tightening around his wrist, and Lazaro gave in, letting himself be pulled against the firm strength of his beloved's body. He closed his eyes as Ben pressed a kiss to his temple, and Lazaro was surprised to hear his voice tremble with emotion. "I want you to stay, because I love you, and though I cannot ask you to return my feelings I still cannot imagine wanting to experience a moment like this without you by my side."

The rush of glamour from Ben was heady and overwhelming, and for the first time Lazaro realized that he was the cause of it. A soft sob escaped his lips, and he buried his face in Ben's neck, trembling. "Do you mean that?"

"With all my heart. I'm sorry, I know it's not what you intended, but I... I couldn't help but love you. I - "

Lazaro cut him off with a kiss, emotion escaping his lips in a choked sob. "I've loved you since the day I met you," he gasped, unable to hold it back any longer. "All I've ever dreamed of was being with you, however you'd have me. I - "

"Shh," Ben murmured, kissing him again. His fingers stroked through Lazaro's hair soothingly as his lips found his tears on his cheeks. "I'll always have you. Always need you, my love. My love."

It seemed too wonderful to be true. Lazaro swallowed hard against the lump of happiness in his throat and drew back to look up at him, hands cupping his face. "Do I dream?" he whispered, and Ben smiled, sweet and adoring.

"Only if that dream is shared by two," he murmured, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"Or shared by three," Daniela said softly behind him.

With a rush of embarrassment, Lazaro turned. "Forgive me, my lady. I did not mean to intrude on your night - "

Daniela laughed softly, smiling. "Lazaro. Whose idea did you think it was to ask you to stay?"

He stares at her in astonishment. "Yours?"

Daniela looked uncommonly pleased, considering the situation. "Of course."

"But why would you want such a thing?"

Daniela's smile softened as she stepped close to him. She looked up at him through her eyelashes as she stroked a hand up his arm to rest on his shoulder, and Lazaro couldn't help but find himself caught in their sapphire gaze. "Each member of your tragus has been so kind in helping with my instruction. Will you not give me my final lesson?"

Lazaro had heard that the Sidhe had the power to render any kith speechless, and had never truly understood it until now. He swallowed hard, stunned, forcing himself to search for words. "Signora, you can't be serious - "

"Daniela," she corrected gently, stepping closer and raising her other hand to cup his cheek. "Lazaro. You are dear to Ben, and so you are most precious to me. The last thing I desire is for you to ever feel as though you don't have a home with us. But if you do not want me - "

A soft, incredulous laugh escaped his mouth. "How could anyone in the world not want _you?_ "

She beamed. "Then it is decided." Catching hold of his hand, she started to lead him to he bedroom.

Lazaro looked back at Ben incredulously. "You can't seriously intend...."

"No?" Ben followed closely behind him, slipping an arm around his waist, and when they reached the bed drew him into a hungry kiss. "There is nothing I can imagine to be more delightful than watching the two of you find pleasure together. Except perhaps later finding pleasure with both of you in turn. Or perhaps in the middle of the two of you, if you would desire such a thing."

The thought of it made Lazaro's head spin. "But you intend me to know her before you?"

Ben's fingers stroked into his hair as he drew back to look at him, passion a warm wave, washing over him. "Is such a thing not completely unimportant, when the three of us will have all our lives together?"

He meant it, Lazaro realized with a shock, and found he couldn't answer for joy.

He felt Daniela press up against his back, lips soft against his jaw. Her fingers moved to his belt, starting to undo it. "Come, my friend. Help me give my lord what he desires."

Ben's fingers started on the fastenings of his doublet as Lazaro turned into her, returning her soft kiss. "And this is truly what you want, my lady?"

Daniela gave a soft, breathless laugh against his lips, fingers stroking up under his shirt and over his chest. "In truth? Your kith has been driving me completely mad for _months_ with their insistence that my innocence must be maintained. If I cannot have you soon I don't think I will be able to bear it."

There was a playful passion to her words, and he found himself smiling, returning her kisses as he let them remove his clothing. "What a terrible thing to do to such a lady," he murmured, then slipped from between them to stand behind her, starting on the lacing of her bodice. "Ben, we must do our best to relieve this fair maiden's frustration."

Ben smiled at him, achingly sweet, then turned his attention to Daniela, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. His broad hands stroked over her skirts to encircle her tightly corseted waist, fingertips nearly touching at the small of her back. Then he stroked up to caress her breasts where her bodice bound them tight, fingers caressing her soft, bare skin, giving a low moan of appreciation. "You are, without a doubt, the most beautiful women in the world," he breathed, and Daniela moaned in pleasure at his words.

Lazaro managed to get the knots of her lacing undone, feeling uncommonly clumsy as he started to pull them free to loosen her bodice. He managed to unlace the bodice halfway up her back before Ben gave an impatient growl, fingers catching in the fabric on either side of her spine, ripping it to her surprised laughter.

"I need you out of these as soon as possible," he growled, pulling at her underdress and skirts, and despite the delicious surge of glamour Lazaro prudently hastened to assist before any more delicate fabrics were damaged. Daniela's nimble fingers went to work on Ben's doublet, and in seemingly no time she was naked between the two of them, a hand on Lazaro's hip to pull him against her, arching between them with a moan of pleasure.

"Two is so much nicer than one," she breathed, turning her head to kiss Lazaro, gasping as his hands smoothed up to cup her breasts. She lifted one slender thigh to wrap around Ben, tilting her head back as he began to kiss down her throat. "Oh yes... Lazaro, please, I must have you...."

"Soon, sweetling," he promised, rolling her pert nipples between his fingers and feeling his cock jerk in response to the breathless cry of pleasure it pulled from her lips. Then he stepped back, urging her to sit down on the edge of the bed. "Ben, would you like to taste her?"

Ben smiled, eyes dark. "Very much so," he murmured, but before he could drop to his knees, Daniela had caught hold of his hip, drawing him close so she could nuzzle his cock with a soft groan. 

She drew a lick up the underside, delicate hands looking even smaller as they encircled the base. "Oh my... I'd imagined you would be big, but this is beyond compare...."

"Truly the finest cock I have ever had the pleasure of experiencing," Lazaro murmured, settling behind her on the bed and nuzzling her neck. "When you are ready for it, you will find that the pleasure having him inside you is completely unlike anything else...."

Daniela's lips parted over his cockhead with a whimper, suckling at him hungrily, then moaning more urgently as Lazaro's hands stroked up her thighs, parting them wider, fingers teasing over her sex. Ben groaned, fingers tangling in the neat styling of Daniela's hair as she sucked him, tugging until it came loose completely, tumbling silken and soft over her shoulders. Then he pulled back, bending to press a kiss to her lips before dropping to his knees before her. "Let me," he murmured, taking a moment to nuzzle and suckle her breasts, then bending further to press his face between her thighs.

Of this, Lazaro had little to instruct him but tales of his own experience and a basket of sun ripened peaches. But considering how enthusiastically Ben had taken to pleasuring him with his mouth, Lazaro had no doubt Daniela would find just as much pleasure as he had. He stroked his hands around her waist and up to cup her small breasts, stroking and kneading gently as he began to lavish kisses on the side of her neck. "He's been so hungry for you," he murmured as Ben groaned against her. Lazaro smiled at her gasp of pleasure, the jerk of her hips. "How glorious it must be for him to taste your sweetness, to feel you shiver under the stroke of his tongue...."

"Oh god," she gasped, fingers tangling in his hair. "Ben, I - "

Lazaro shifted back, urging her to lay back against him and pulling her thighs up over Ben's shoulders. "Penetrate her with your tongue," he growled, and from Daniela's gasped cry Ben must certainly be doing that, pushing his tongue deep inside her, groaning as he pushed his face deeper between her thighs.

In no time at all Daniela was coming undone between them, writhing, pushing up against Ben's mouth as she moaned out her climax in helpless, gasping cries. Lazaro groaned at the waves of glamour that washed over him, sweet and thick like honey, sucking wetly on her sweet throat. Then he looked down to where Ben had lifted his face from between her thighs, panting, lips and chin slick with her arousal. It was far too tempting a sight, and Lazaro leaned out beside her to pull Ben into a kiss, lapping hungrily at the taste of her on his skin.

"The sweetest maid in the world," he breathed, smiling at Ben's moan of approval. "Are you certain you still want me to have her now?"

"I'm afraid it must be your turn to please her," Ben replied with a soft, slightly sheepish laugh. "I must admit that I spent myself on the rug when I felt her come around my tongue."

Daniela gave a breathless, delighted laugh, collapsing backwards on the bed. "Perhaps I misjudged what I was asking for, wanting the two of you at once," she breathed.

Lazaro moved to lean over her, pressing a smiling kiss to her lips. "And here I thought you said my tragus had been giving you lessons."

"They have!"

"Still, if you have had too much already I'm happy to take care of myself." He moved to stretch out on the empty half of the bed, curling his fingers around the base of his cock and grinning at both of them as their eyes followed him.

"Don't you dare," Daniela growled, following him to pull his hand away from his cock and claiming a kiss from his mouth. "I've waited far too long to give up now. Only... please give me a few moments?"

"As long as you need, sweetling," Lazaro replied, feeling a sudden rush of affection for her as he cupped her cheek.

Ben joined them, eyes moving over them in open appreciation as he stretched out beside Lazaro. "What did I do to deserve two such exquisite creatures in my bed?" he murmured. He stroked a hand down Lazaro's chest and over his hip, then up Daniela's thigh where she sat astride him. He pressed a kiss to Lazaro's shoulder. "I would very much still like to watch you take her, my love. Will you do me this service?"

Lazaro smiled as he turned his head to kiss him. "I will endeavor to please, Signore. Though I'm certain the task will be very long and hard."

"I do hope so," Daniela replied with a soft laugh, running a thumb teasingly down the underside of his cock.

Ben chuckled softly against his lips, kissing him again. Then he drew back seriously. "Lazaro. Please do one more thing for me. I cannot bare to have you stand on ceremony with me when I love you so dearly. Let me hear my name on your lips."

There was such anxious desire in his eyes that Lazaro couldn't help but moan at the rush of emotion, trembling as he kissed him again. "My Ben," he whispered, stroking his fingers into his hair. "My dearest love."

"My sweet Lazaro," Ben breathed in response, a beautiful shiver of glamour accompanying his words. "How joyful I am to have you with me."

"And how lucky I am," Daniela said softly, and Lazaro looked up to find her watching, smile fond and adoring. It was too sweet to resist, and Lazaro sat up to kiss her, pulling her closer and groaning as she shifted to grind against the hard length of his cock.

"I think I should very much like to have you now," she breathed, rolling her hips against him again as he stroked his hands over her thighs.

"Anything you wish," he breathed. "Will you ride me like this, beautiful Daniela? Take your pleasure of me however you desire?"

She hummed against his mouth, rolling her hips against him again, then drawing back. "I think," she said slowly, "That I would like to be on my side between you. I'd like you to take me from behind, so Ben can watch you enter me. I've witnessed such a thing and found it quite beautiful."

Lazaro gave an appreciative hum as she climbed off him. "Then you have indeed been well educated by my kind."

It was delightful, to press up against her back, wrapping one arm around her waist and letting the other stroke down the length of her beautiful body as he lavished kisses along her shoulder. It was even more delightful to let his cock press between her thighs, grinding up against her to let the length of it push over her sex. Ben's gaze moved hungrily over them, dark and appreciative, and Lazaro felt near drunk on their glamour.

Daniela squirmed back against him, thighs pressing together, writhing against the push of his cock. "Lazaro please, don't make me wait, please - "

"Shh, beautiful Daniela...." his cock was slick with her arousal, but he wouldn't let himself leave her pleasure to chance, whispering a cantrip into his fingers and then reaching down between her thighs to stroke the slick over the length of his cock and her sex. Then he pulled her top thigh up and back over his own, exposing her completely to Ben's gaze as he guided the head of his cock to push against her, rocking against her slowly to let her adjust to the sensation. While he'd never, to his knowledge, deflowered a maid, he remembered his first time well, remembered the nervous elation he'd felt as Alessio had eased inside of him. How his mentor's gentle patience had let him experience nothing but pleasure despite the unfamiliarity and initial discomfort of the sensation.

Daniela turned her face back towards him with a gasp, searching for his mouth, and he shifted against her until he could kiss her with ease, slipping his hand under her thigh to pull it higher. She whimpered against his lips, pressing against him, falling into rhythm with his hips until he was pushing up into her quite naturally, sliding deep into the tight heat of her body with no resistance.

"Oh god yes...." Daniela's fingers tangled in his hair as she breathed her pleasure against his lips, holding him to her kisses. For a moment Lazaro did nothing more than grind slowly against her, reveling in the pleasure of her body, in the little gasps that caught in her throat each time he buried himself completely.

"This alright, sweetling?" he breathed, and she gave a breathless laugh, smiling into his kisses.

"Yes. Oh yes, this is just what I wanted...." She kissed him again, rocking back against him a little harder, moaning into his mouth as she did. Then she reached a hand out to Ben, pulling him into her kisses. "Thank you...."

Ben stroked a hand up her thigh, fingers briefly pausing to tease the base of Lazaro's cock as it entered her. Then they continued up, cupping and kneading her breast as he kissed her. "My pleasure, dear heart.... You look so good like this, Daniela...."

The praise seemed to encourage her, and she moaned, rocking back against him. "Oh yes... please, Lazaro, more....."

Ben echoed her groan as Lazaro began to move, dropping his lips to kiss and suckle her breasts. Daniela turned her face back to Lazaro again, demanding kisses he was all too happy to give, drinking in the sweetness of her lips as he buried himself in her again and again.

"So good," she breathed again, pleasure a laughing moan. "Oh yes... feel so full... fingers were such a tease...."

He smiled against her mouth, drunk on the thrums of pleasure he could feel from her. "Mmm, yes... and imagine how good he will feel... so thick and hard, filling you completely...." At the helpless little buck of her hips he continued, moving a little harder, stroking her pleasure with breathless words. "You've thought about it so much, haven't you? Mmm, how it will feel to have that huge cock inside you... how good it will be to please him, to let him drive you to climax and then feel him spill inside you...."

Daniela's fingers dug into his hip, tangling in his fur, whimpering as he drove harder into her. "Oh god!"

Ben lifted his mouth from her breast, panting, eyes dark as he looked up at Lazaro. "I want to taste her as you take her."

"Oh god yes." Lazaro pulled her thigh higher, wrapping his arm around it so that he could caress her breast as Ben kissed down her stomach. HIs tongue swiped wet over the base of Lazaro's cock, lips teasing him as much as Daniela as he began to lick and suck at her clit, and between that and Daniela's near squeal of pleasure it was almost too much to take.

"Gods, Daniela," he gasped, trying to keep his thrusts even. "You feel too good, I can't - "

"Don't hold back," she gasped, near writhing against him. "It's so - Oh god, I - "

Lazaro felt Ben's groan thrum through him, and this time Daniela did squeal, the slick heat of her body shuddering tight around him as the glamour of her climax rushed into him. The pleasure of it only amplified his own, pleasure washing through him, bright and blissful and perfect.

He felt Ben move back up to wrap his arms around them both, pressing soft, smiling kisses to Daniela's lips, then Lazaro's. "Perfect," he murmured, and Lazaro felt an aching rush of pleasure at his happiness.

Daniela hummed agreement, turning her head back to kiss him as well. "Thank you very much," she murmured, and though her fingers released their tight grip on his fur, her hand stayed in place, obviously having no intention of letting him pull away. "That was just what I wanted."

"It was absolutely my pleasure," Lazaro purred, kissing her again. Then he paused. "I... realize this is a few moments too late to be asking, but I assume my tragus also shared with you the spells and potions to, ah, give you ownership of....."

Daniela laughed, patting his hip. "Yes. Don't worry, you may both spill inside me as much as you like. In fact, I rather demand it." She smiled as she turned her face up to kiss Ben. "You next."

"Soon," Ben agreed. "If you're certain, dear heart. But I think first it might be best if I have some dinner brought up? If you do intend to keep us up all night we will all need fuel."

"It would be most discourteous of me not to give you your full money's worth after such a generous payment to my mentor," she replied with a smirk, fingers trailing down his body appreciatively as he sat up and left the bed.

She cuddled into Lazaro as he eased away from her, warm and pliant in his arms, smiling up at him lazily. "Thank you for sharing him with me," she murmured, pressing a sweet kiss to his lips, and Lazaro gave a soft, incredulous laugh.

"Me? Lady Daniela, it is you who deserves my thanks. I can't fathom how you could even begin to trust me with such a precious gift."

She stroked her fingers along his jaw and up into his hair, eyes growing more contemplative. "Being able to read one's character has always come easily to me," she said slowly. "I could tell from how your friends felt about you, how Ben felt about you. From how you had devoted yourself to him so selflessly. And also...." she paused for a moment, as if weighing her words. "Ben has devoted himself to my protection time after time, since far before the shattering, and I will always love him unconditionally for it. But I'm quite certain that it is a rare and beautiful thing for him to fall in love. I could not bare to miss the chance at something so beautiful. I could not begrudge you for falling in love with him."

Lazaro watched her speak, considering her words. "Forgive me for asking," he said quietly, "but... are you not in love with him also?"

For a moment Daniela hesitated. "I love him. And I very much desire him. And I think I will always be in love with him. But... I feel as though there might be something more for me. Perhaps that is you? Perhaps another? I... it's difficult to put into words...."

Lazaro smiled, kissing her playfully. "Perhaps you just want a full harem of admirers, Cortigiana. Enough adoring men that you can always find someone to sate your appetite?"

She giggled against his mouth. "I think I can be content with two such handsome gentlemen."

"For now," he said, still grinning.

"For now."

~~~


End file.
